Minako's Retreat
by Ceso
Summary: Minako and Usagi are the only ones left. Oddly enough, they get tied to the Gundam Pilots by a small girl who just happens to be Quatre's Daughter! Usagi and Minako soon find themselves not only fighting for their own planets, but for their dead friends a
1. The Beginning

**Minako's Retreat**

**Chapter One**

**>**

Minako sighed as she walked down the sidewalk. Cars rushed past her and the wind seemed more than happy to play with her hair. Minako's eyes remained downcast as she stared at the cement in front of her. Why was life so unfair? Or maybe it was destiny. Why was Destiny so unfair?

They were all gone, with the exception of one. Usagi. They had given up their lives for Usagi and Minako hadn't been there. She was supposed to be their leader and she hadn't there to help them. Usagi said she didn't blame her at all. In fact she said she was happy Minako hadn't been there, because at least now she had someone.

Things were becoming unstable for the planets. Once the death of the rulers of Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune were reported, leaders from all over the colonies and earth emerged to claim the planets. They were more than disappointed to find that next in line to rule those planets were none other than Venus and the moon. Unfortunately the same could not be said for earth, as a woman named Relena claimed them for her own. Relena. She seemed so innocent, but in truth, she wanted power more than anyone. It was because of her that the planets were unbalanced. She had practically declared war on the moon and Venus. She knew that once the leaders of the moon and Venus were disposed of, then the ruler of earth would by rights become the ruler of all the planets.

It wasn't hard to figure out her plan, Minako noted to herself. The power sucking little wrench was that predictable. Minako smiled to herself, she couldn't help but wish she could be there to see Relena's face when she found out that the rulers of the moon and Venus weren't even in their respective plants.

No, instead they were in earth. Hiding until the time finally came to strike. Usagi and Minako were now simply known as normal people. No one knew the difference, since no one had ever seen any of the princesses.

Suddenly something bumped into Minako's foot. Minako stopped and turned around to see a small pink ball resting beside her. She bent down and picked up the ball.

"Where did you go ball?" Came a hesitant little voice. Minako looked to up to see a small girl, no older than 6 looking around helplessly. And with no parents in sight. How irresponsible! Minako walked over to the small girl and smiled at her.

"Hello, is this your ball?" She asked as she bent down to the girls level. The girl nodded shyly looking first at the ball then at Minako. Minako smiled encouragingly at the girl and held it out to her.

"Oh well here you go, where is your mommy or daddy?" Minako inquired. Almost immediately she regreted it as the girls eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Oh please don't cry" Minako said urgently. The little girl used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears that fell from her cheeks.

"M-my mommy is on the colonies a-and daddy is out on another business trip!" The little girl let out a loud sob and knelt down to the ground, burying her had in her knees.

Minako looked at the girl helplessly. Why me! She asked herself.

"Er...are you here with anyone?" Minako tried. She couldn't just leave the little girl here by herself. Minako mentally sighed, why was it even just taking a simple walk became complicated?

"I-I'm here w-with Bruna." She said. Minako raised an eyebrow. _Bruna_? What a mean sounding name.

"Okay, lets go find Bruna... what was your name?" Minako asked in relief, happy that she had finally found out something to help this child get back to her family.

"NO! I don't want to go back to Bruna! S-she's gunna get mad at me!" The little girl cried. Minako looked up at the sky and began mentally cursing whoever felt like they had to make everything harder than it needed it to be.

"How about I talk to...Bruna.and tell her not to be mad?" Minako suggested. The little girl looked up. Her tear stained face broke Minako's heart.

"B-but what is she gets madder?"

Minako looked thoughtful for a second, "Do you know about the sailor scouts?" she asked the little girl and knew by the way the girls face light up, she did.

"oh yes!" She said.

Minako nodded, "Well if she doesn't listen to me and gets mad at you, I'll tell one of the sailor scouts and she'll come and talk to Bruna for you!" Minako said cheerfully. The girl looked very happy, and just seeing that was enough to brighten Minako up. It was odd, but for some reason the little girl's mood mattered very much to her.

"Now then, what was your name?" Minako asked as she helped the little girl up.

"My name's Itasha!" She said happily, her mood obviously getting better.

"Nice to met you Itasha, my name is Minako, Minako Aino." Minako said, "Now then, what does Bruna look like?"

The little girl giggled slightly, "Weeeeeell she reminds me of a boy! She has bushy eyebrows and she's always frowning like this!" Itasha pulled down the corners of her mouth causing her to frown in a very ridiculous manner. "_and_ she smells funny! Kind of like a rotten...onion!" The girl seemed very proud of her crude description. Minako silently hoped the girl would never describe HER to anyone.

"Well then, lets go looking to her!" Minako said, not that she really had any clue as to what the woman looked like. The little girls description didn't help at all.

After an hour of searching Minako could tell Itasha was getting tired.

"How about we rest for a little while? We can get some Ice cream if you want." Minako suggested. This was met with an enthusiastic nod.

They sat down on a bench and licked their ice cream. Minako looked at the girl beside her. Her hair was a golden blond pulled back in two buns, each with a red ribbon that trailed down her back. Her eyes were an adorable shade of blue and her skin was olive coloured. She was wearing a yellow flowered sundress, which went to her knees.

Minako's own outfit was tanned Capri pants and a spaghetti strapped shirt, which bundled under her breasts then flowed freely. Her hair was pulled back by a red bow. She had never really lost her traditional hair do.

"Minako...it's okay that we can't find Bruna" Itasha said suddenly, staring at her ice cream. Minako looked over and her and cocked her head to the side.

"Eh? I thought you wanted to get home?"

Itasha slowly looked up at Minako, "Not anymore. No one at home really loves me. But I like being with you. You make everything okay. I don't want to go home. I want to stay with Minako!" She cried out the last part. Minako did a double take. She wanted to stay with her? But why? No, this wasn't right.

"Itasha. Please understand, I like you very much. In fact you've made my day much better, but your mother and father must be very worried!" Minako tried to reason with the girl.

Tears ran freely down the little girl's face. Minako felt a stronger urge to take the girl into her arms.

"No one wants me! I'll never have anyone to love me!" Itasha screamed and jumped off the bench and took off. Minako stared in shock for a second were the girl used to be. People were staring at her. She could feel it. Who cared? Suddenly a scream raked the air. Minako jumped up and took off to where she thought she heard the scream. She pushed past all the people who were running in the opposite direction as her.

Minako finally got to the spot everyone was running from. She found herself face to face with a large youma. But it wasn't the Youma that attracted Minako's attention. It was the little girl lying unconscious underneath it that held her gaze. Itasha..

Immediately Minako grabbed her wand and held it up into the air.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make up!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She felt the warm light engulf her body and in a matter of seconds she stood fully transformed in front of the youma.

"Who are you?" it hissed in a hoarse voice.

Minako got into her pose, "I am Sailor V! Protector of Love, Beauty and all things innocent! How dare you attack a small defenceless child! For that I shall punish you!" Minako yelled out.

The Youma took a step forward, and prepared to attack, but Minako was quicker.

"Venus love and beauty shock!"

Minako poured everything she had into the attack. Millions of heart shaped chains emerged from her hands and encircled the offending beast. The Youma screeched in a high pitched manner until finally it feel to the ground and disappeared into ashes. Minako/Sailor Venus ran over to Itasha and picked her up.

"I'm so sorry Itasha," She said.

Suddenly the girl began to move. Her eyes fluttered open.

"S-sailor Venus?" She asked quietly. Minako smiled and placed a gloved finger on the girls head. In a way she was reading the girls mind. Finally what she was looking for appeared.

"Lets get you home," she muttered.

Minako followed the directions she had gotten from the girls head to lead her to an overly large mansion. Minako easily jumped onto the top of the gate. By this time everything was pitch black and seeing was normally hard. But Minako could see perfectly. She climbed up the vines the were latched onto the walls until finally she came to the one she was looking for. A large pink room filled with toys other little girls only dreamed of.

"Not loved ai?" Minako said out loud. She opened the window and climbed into the room. Minako walked over to the bed and laid the girl down on it.

Itasha was fast asleep by now. Minako didn't know why but she leaned over and gently kissed the girls forehead. Itasha smiled and cuddled in closer to the quilts. Minako took a step back. She could hear noise down stairs. Obviously Itasha's father was home. Minako needed make them come upstairs so they would know were she was. Minako Climbed out the window and slammed it forcefully. _Good enough_ she thought happily.

Quatre was in a state of panic. He was in his limo on his way home when his cell rang. Quatre picked up the cell.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Uhhhh master Quatre, I have some bad news." Quatre immediately grew worried. The person on the phone was Itasha's Nanny Bruna.

"Were is Itasha?" he demanded.

"Well you see, I took her to the park and she ran away." The woman began. Quatre immediately hung up and turned on the intercom.

"Get back to the estate immediately! Don't worry about speeding, just hurry," He commanded. The driver nodded and increased speed. When he got home, Quatre didn't bother with all the excuses that Bruna was trying to give him.

Luckily the rest of the Gundam pilots were staying at his and they all seemed genuinely concerned. Quatre was about to scream with frustration at being so helpless when he heard something slam upstairs. Everything went quiet. Even Bruna stopped talking. Heero immediately had his gun out and all the Gundam pilots were alert. Quatre slowly walked up the stairs. When suddenly:

"Wait! Come back Sailor Venus! Please don't leave!"

Quatre dashed up the stairs and opened the door to Itasha's room. Itasha stood at the open window, still wearing her sundress.

"Oh god, Itasha! I was so worried," Quatre said as he scooped up his precious daughter. Itasha stared at him blankly.

"Itasha? What's wrong?" Quatre asked worriedly.

"Were's Minako?" She asked.

"Who? Itasha, who's Minako? Did she hurt you at all?" Quatre asked as he placed his daughter down.

Itasha gave him a funny look, "No, of course not! Minako's an angel! She helped me when I was lost! B-b-ut." Tears began to form in Itasha's eyes.

"But what?" Duo asked. Quatre hadn't been aware anyone had even followed. The Gundam pilots stood at the doorway watching.

Bruna came storming in.

"You gave me such a scare young lady!" The woman said furiously. Usually Itasha would have immediately apologized but instead:

"You cant get mad at me!" Itasha screamed. Quatre was taken back by how forcefully she said that. "Minako promised me she would talk to you so you wouldn't get mad! She said if you got mad at me then Sailormoon would talk to you!" She yelled again.

Bruna frowned, obviously annoyed by this.

"Please finish what you were saying Itasha," Quatre said kindly.

Itasha nodded. "Well...she helped me look for Bruna aaaaall day! But we couldn't find her. Then Minako bought me an ice cream. A-and.then..i asked her if I could live with her.but she said that you and mommy would miss me too much.a-and..i got mad at her a-and yelled at her and ran away." By this time the girl was crying.

"You asked if you could live with her?" Quatre asked, barely able to keep the hurt from his voice.

Itasha nodded.

"Are you not happy here?"

Itasha shook her head. "You're always working so I have to spend the day with Bruna and she's no fun. I never see you anymore cause your always working. But Minako didn't even know me and she spent the whole day with me cause I was lonely." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Quatre winced, "I'm sorry I haven't been spending any time with you. Maybe tomorrow you, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufei and I will spend a whole day together. Would you like that?" Quatre asked.

Itasha smiled, "Oh yes! Then I can find Minako and apologize for yelling at her!"

Quatre nodded, "Indeed, I wouldn't mind meeting this Minako myself.."

>

**I was going over chapter one and decided I didn't like the format... so I began on the format, and when I started actually looking at the story, I was horrified by some of the mistakes in it. I've left in some things I didn't like, because I believe they need a bit more time to fix then I have. Once the entire story is complete i'll try and go back and fix it properly!**

**Thanks,**

**Ceso**


	2. Poor Quatre's going to get grey hairs!

Heya ppl! Hehe okay sorry this took so long, but I finally found time to do another chapter for this story! With final exams coming up and all..but uh ya ^-^ so no more excuses! Heres chapter 2 of Minako's Retreat!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako slowly picked at her food. Well dinner I guess. Usagi cooked dinner tonight so maybe it couldn't be classified as food. Oddly enough though, it wasn't Usagi's cooking that took her appetite away. For some reason, Itasha kept popping up in her head and distracting her.  
  
Was she okay? So many questions like that kept tugging at her. Minako looked up at Usagi and smiled. Usagi returned Minako's smile, but Minako could see she was suspicious.  
  
Not that she didn't have a reason to be suspicious. By the time Minako got home it had been almost midnight. Usagi was worried. Finally Minako put her fork down and looked at Usagi who was still watching her.  
  
"I ran into a Youma today," Minako stated. Usagi nodded as though she had been expecting this answer. Minako sighed, "Then you knew about them already?"  
  
Usagi looked up at the ceiling for a second before nodding again. "I suspected earth would be attacked again."  
  
Minako raised an eyebrow. Why did she think that? They had destroyed all the Youma's when they had been attacked before. When their friends had all lost their lives.  
  
"How did you know?" Minako finally asked.  
  
Usagi flushed slightly and began cleaning up their 'dinner'. "Well you see, I dreamed it."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
Usagi sighed as she began walking into her room. "You should get a good nights rest, you have to work in the morning." Was all she said before turning and walking into her room. Minako could have screamed in frustration. NOTHING was easy anymore! Not to mention people now a days don't give out straight answers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre sat on his sofa staring off into nothing. Itasha wasn't happy. Quatre loved Itasha with his whole heart and it hurt him to think she wasn't feeling as though she was loved. What she needed was someone who would make her happy.  
  
A mother like figure. Bruna didn't cut it anymore. Itasha had said Bruna wasn't good to her. That was easy enough. Bruna could go back to doing her original job, Cleaning up. But then that left Itasha without someone to look after her while he was at work.  
  
No, he didn't want someone to JUST look after her. He needed someone who would love her and give her the attention she deserved. Someone who could teach all about, well women stuff.  
  
Quatre had thought of it many times and knew he could never teach Itasha how to be a woman. Only a female could do that. The only problem was, who?  
  
At that moment Duo sauntered into the study were Quatre was thinking. Quatre looked up and smiled at his friend. Duo sat down calmly in the chair in front of Quatre's desk.  
  
"Need something Duo?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing" Duo said seriously.  
  
Quatre blinked, "I don't understand," he said.  
  
"I mean, your upset about something, why don't you tell me? It might help to get it off your chest," Duo said.  
  
"I see," Quatre said calmly. Had everyone noticed his mood? If Duo had figured it out then probably.  
  
Suddenly Duo stood up. "Listen, you're a good dad and all, but try and listen to what Itasha is telling you. If you want someone to look after Itasha, stop trying to figure out who YOU think would be a good watcher and ask Itasha," He stated wisely before turning and leaving.  
  
Quatre blinked. Was that..Duo? How strange, Quatre mused. Quatre stood and began walking to his own room. Maybe Duo was right. First thing in the morning he would ask Itasha who she thought was a good candidate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minako couldn't believe this! She had just been fired from her job! Could this day get ANY worse?!  
  
Minako sighed as she walked through the park. She really didn't feel like going home right now. Everything would be quite. Usagi was at work. In truth, Minako loved the sun, and all the happy people talking as they walked by her.  
  
Minako couldn't help but wish she was like that. Her and Usagi enjoyed referring to themselves as normal, but in truth, they weren't. They never could be.  
  
With another annoyed sigh Minako flung herself down onto the freshly cut grass and lay there looking up at the sun. It felt so good to be in the sun after such a frustrating day.  
  
Minako ran her hands through the crisp. Cool grass and smiled. If only she could stay like this forever.  
  
After what seemed like only a few minutes Minako got up and sat down on a bench. She reached into her purse and pulled out her favourite novel. It was a story about the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Itasha skipped happily along, holding her fathers hand in hers. For once Quatre felt at ease. Behind them strode Duo, Heero, Wufei and Trowa. All of them had agreed it would be better if they got out of the house for a little while.  
  
Quatre looked up at the quickly forming rain clouds. He sighed. This was going to be short lived apparently.  
  
"Daddy, can we get some ice cream? Pleeeeeeease?" Itasha asked sweetly. Quatre chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Alright Itasha," he said as they made their way over to the ice cream trolley. Quatre heard Duo groan as he looked at the line up at the Ice Cream Trolley.  
  
"Itasha are you sure you want Ice Cream?" Quatre almost pleaded. Itasha blinked slowly, "Well, if you don't want to we don't have to," She said quietly. Quatre knew this voice. It meant she wanted ice cream. Quatre smiled at her and stepped up into the line.  
  
Itasha seemed to beam. Quatre grinned, it was all worth it.  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
Quatre groaned. This was NOT worth it. It seemed as though everyone and their dog was getting ice cream today.  
  
Itasha watched her father. He looked annoyed but he kept smiling. Her daddy was hard to figure out. He very rarely got angry, and smiled almost always, even when he was annoyed.  
  
Suddenly Itasha blinked. Her head turned to her left as she glanced out towards the park. There was something over there. Something she had to go to. Itasha looked up at her father who was finally at the ice cream man and ordering their ice cream. Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei were sitting at a picnic table talking.  
  
Itasha turned and disappeared into the throng of people.  
  
Quatre turned to give Itasha her ice cream only to find her not there. He walked over to the picnic table were Heero and the rest were, but as he neared it he realised she wasn't there either. Worry gripped him as he began looking around frantically.  
  
He felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned and saw Heero looking at him, "What's wrong?" He asked in his monotone voice.  
  
"I cant Find Itasha!" Quatre said. Heero nodded and returned back the picnic table. All four of them then split up and began looking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SORRY! I know its short and I know it's a cliffy, but I only did it because I didn't want to squeeze everything into this one chapter. So expect the next chapter soon! 


	3. The formation of a plan

Sorry for the wait! Heres chapter 3

~*~

Minako stood from the bench. She needed to walk. Any were would be fine. Up ahead Minako saw a large group of people gathered around the large screen at the top of a tower. As she neared it she heard the people around it talking frantically.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Minako asked a small fat man. The man blinked nervously a few times before answering.

"Were waiting for Queen Relena to announce her decision," he said.

"What decision?" Minako demanded.

"Don't you watch the news? It's whether or not she's going to declare war on the moon and Venus!" The fat man said before walking away.

Minako was floored. No, this couldn't be happening! Not so soon anyways. This gave them no time to return to their planets and prepare. Damn her!

Suddenly the screen flickered on and Relena appeared on the screen. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look on the screen.

"People of earth. Today is the day we can finally show the colonies and planets that we are not merely something they can disregard! From this day forth we of earth openly declare war upon the moon and Venus!" she cried.

This was greeted with mixed opinions. Some screamed their hatred of the woman and others began cheering. Minako guessed that those cheering were not the ones who would be fighting in the war.

But Relena wasn't finished. "Of course, I am a fair ruler. I shall give the rulers of the moon and Venus a chance at a conference. If they wish to talk this over than I wish to be contacted, if not, we shall begin our attacks," she said smugly. 

The screen blinked off and went black.

"Haha, just what those Moon idiots deserve!"

"It's about time the people of Venus got knocked down a peg or two!"

Minako closed her eyes and tried to drown out the people around her. So many were talking against her planet. Suddenly Minako felt a tugging at her pants. She slowly opened her eyes.

In front of her stood none other than Itasha. The little girl looked very upset.

"Itasha? What are you doing here?" Minako said in a surprised voice. The little girl looked down at the ground. 

"There's going to be a war isn't there?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe not," Minako said.

Itasha shook her head, "If there's a war, than my father will have to leave again, I don't want him to go. I don't want anyone to fight anymore." She said.

Minako bent down and pulled the girl into a hug. "Itasha, I want you to know that the rulers of Venus and the moon will do everything in their power to make sure that there is no war." Minako tried to explain.

"Miss Relena say's that The Moon and Venus are afraid of us," she said, "That's why they want to avoid fighting,"

"Oh Itasha that's not true at all. They do it because they don't like to see people suffer. People get hurt in wars Itasha, that's not what The Moon and Venus wants." Minako said sadly. 

Itasha looked surprised for a second, but then seemed to accept it. Suddenly Minako reached up and with a quick tug, pulled out her bow.

"Itasha, I'm going away for a while. Will you keep this for me?" Minako held out the bow. Itasha slowly reached out and took the bow. She ran her hands over it before hugging it too herself. "You're going to fight in the war aren't you?" She said sadly.

Minako smiled at the girl, "Yes, but only for a little while. Now then lets go find, uh Bruna was it?" Minako asked suddenly.

Itasha's face suddenly broke out into a smile, "Oh no! Today I'm with my daddy and his friends! We were having a wonderful time!" she said smiling.

Minako blinked, "but then why are you here?"

Itasha shrugged, "I dunno,"

Minako sighed and accepted the answer. "So then, were is your dad?"

"By the ice cream stand. That's were I left," Itasha responded as she reached out and took Minako's hand.

Together they walked to the ice cream stand. Itasha released Minako's hand as she saw Trowa sitting on the bench. She dashed over to him.

"Trowa! Trowa! I'm right here!" she yelled.

Trowa stood from the bench and knelt down to her size. "Were have you been? You're fathers been worried to death. He's out looking for you right now." He said.

"I'm sorry! Guess what? Minako's here!" Itasha turned around to show Trowa but to her surprise Minako wasn't there. Trowa said nothing.

"S-she was right here! She was the one who brought me back!" Suddenly Itasha remembered the bow. She reached into her pocket and drew the bow out.

"No, I guess she left to go to war," Itasha said sadly.

"She's a soldier?" Trowa asked. Itasha shrugged, "I suppose," she muttered.

~*~

Minako sighed as she watched the young girl run to a man sitting on the bench. It didn't take her long to get back out onto the streets and make her way towards her apartment. By now Usagi probably already knew about what Relena had said. There was so much to think about.

Naturally Minako's first choice would be to go to the conference but… there were other issue's as well.

Minako reached her apartment and pulled out her key, opening the door quickly and making her way to the 3rd floor. She pushed open the door to see Usagi sitting on the couch staring at the T.V. with tears pouring down her face. Minako quickly ran over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Usagi? Are you all right? Say something?" Minako commanded the last part. Usagi turned to her slowly; tears still pouring down her face, "We're going to have to fight again, aren't we?" she said before throwing herself into Minako's arms and sobbing into her shirt.

Minako held Usagi calmly. Her friend needed her right now. All the times they had fought together…

It had taken Minako a long time to realise that she and Usagi were now equals. It had taken a lot to get used to but now they were both equals. But for some reason, it seemed as though Minako was still only the leader of the scouts while Usagi was her princess.

Maybe that was why Minako could keep a straight face at the thought of War while Usagi was reduced to tears. 

"What are we going to do?" Usagi muttered as she lifted her head to stare at Minako.

Minako reached into her pocket and handed Usagi a Kleenex, "First things first, we need to sit down and think about this, but first, why don't you go wash your face?" Minako suggested. She remembered that washing your face after crying always made her feel better.

Usagi wasn't gone long before they were both seated at the table, ready to discuss their plans.

"We could always go to the conference?" Usagi suggested.

"I suppose, but then, there's always the possibility of assassination, not to mention the fact that by rights Earth belongs to you. Relena is over stepping her boundaries as it is. I think we should take her out of power once and for all," Minako said sternly. She could feel the leader in her taking over.

"Why are you doing this," Usagi asked tearfully.

Minako blinked in surprise, "Doing what?"

"Why does there have to be so much killing… wouldn't it be easier to just negotiate?" Usagi looked over to table at her, looking very much like a princess. Minako hated to admit it, but she also looked very innocent and childish as well. She remembered well all the times Usagi had stood up and conquered enemies but this was the first time she had ever behaved like this.

Suddenly Minako understood. It was the fact that in the past all their enemies had been aliens of some sort. This time they were fighting real human beings. Minako reached across the table and rested her hand on Usagi's.

"You need to be strong. Sometimes peace can only be obtained by means of force. You see how Relena treats the people of earth. Could you imagine what would happen is she managed to take over all the planets as well? I know you wouldn't like to see the moon in ruins. Usagi…I will not surrender to her, but the only way to win against her is for you to work with me," Minako reasoned, hoping her speech had gotten through to her.

Slowly but surely Usagi nodded. Seeing the nod, Minako launched into a plan she had been forming in her head. 

"I think it would be best though, if only I attended the conference," Minako concluded.

"No," Usagi said flatly.

Minako sighed, "Just listen for a moment. I'll take a decoy of course, but at least if something happens to me, then you'll be around to follow through." Minako tried to explain. Usagi looked dead-set but after a while she finally agreed.

It took Minako four days to get back to Venus were she assembled a small escort and her own decoy. A message had already been sent out telling Relena she accepted her proposal and everything was set to go. 

~*~

DUN DUN DUN Alright!! There chapter five. Sorry about the delay. Anyways please R&R!!!

Thanks!!

Next chapter – Minako confronts Relena and Itasha makes another debut 

~Ceso


	4. Itasha's lunch episode

Hey ppl!!  I actually had this chapter done the day after I had the last chapter done, but go figure we had a huge forest fire and the Internet was down -_-;;  so sorry for the delay!!

~*~

Minako stared down at the floor.  At the moment she was sitting in the back of a transport ship with twenty of her own army men.  Each one was hand picked and was top of their class.

Up front where Minako should have been sitting but instead, her decoy sat wearing an orange dress, the colors of Venus.  Her decoy's name was Melin.  She had red hair and blue eyes.  Okay so maybe Minako didn't like it because she felt like a coward sitting in the back with another person pretending to be her.

It didn't matter whether Melin looked like Minako or not.  No one had ever seen the queen of Venus as it was. 

Minako was dressed in a black suit with a strip of orange running down the sides and clung to her like a second skin.  In her lap she held her helmet, which she would put on once they arrived.  

Minako wasn't sure what would happen once they arrived.  She hoped Relena would keep her end of the bargain and allow them to pass safely.  Otherwise… 

Minako shook her head and concentrated on working out a plan in her mind.  Without thinking though, her thoughts turning to Itasha.  She hoped the small child was all right.

"We've entered earth's atmosphere, preparing to land," Came the pilot's voice, interrupting Minako's thoughts. 

"Ready your majesty?" Asked the man to Minako's left.

"Yes, please, call me Minako," Minako said quickly as she pulled her helmet over her head, as did everyone around her.

"Everyone stay on the alert," Minako told them as the ship began to rumble then pulled off into a stop.  Silence hung in the air as Minako rose.  

Light filled the ship as the ramp dropped.  Ten soldiers, including Minako, filled out into the light.

~*~

"Pleeeeease?"  Itasha begged the man standing outside the door.

Itasha had made a lunch for her father and after much begging finally convinced Bruna to take her to were her father was working.  Which happened to be Miss Relena's office.  After arriving though, they had been told they were unable to see Itasha's dad. 

While Bruna conversed with some person she knew, Itasha quickly escaped and was now faced with the impossible task of trying to get past this man.  There was no way she was going to let the lunch she had made her father go to waste.

"I'll give you a cookie," Itasha tried to bargain.  The man simply shook his head. 

"Brent, you better keep a good watch.  Relena will be mad if anyone gets through," said a black haired man to the man standing guard.

"I know, I know," The man standing guard said gruffly.  He turned back to the girl in front of him to tell her to go away…. but she was already gone.  He shrugged it off.  She must have gotten tired and left.

Itasha smiled to herself as she skipped along the corridor.  That was one advantage of being so tiny. 

It was easy for her to remember the way to her father's office.  She had been there millions of times.  

She opened the door and poked her head in, "Daddy!  Guess what…" Itasha faltered as she realized her father wasn't in the office.  She stuck out her bottom in a pout.  Where was her father? 

Suddenly Itasha brightened up.  Of course!  He loved to sit out on the landing pad!  Itasha immediately took off up the stairs.  He had taken her up there a couple of times.  He said he liked to go up there to think.

Itasha pushed to door open and the bright sun light hit her face.  She took a few minutes to take in the warmth of the sun before noticing all the people standing around staring at a large space ship. 

She scanned the crowd and felt disappointed when she didn't see her father.  Itasha gathered her courage and began weaving in and out of the crowds. Suddenly she saw him, out at the front watching the space ship.

"Daddy!  Daddy look what I brought you!" Itasha said gleefully as she hugged her Dad's leg.

Quatre looked down to see his daughter, "Itasha, what are you doing here?  You need to leave, now," He told her urgently as he leaned down to her size.

"But I made you lunch!" she protested, holding up the picnic basket to show him.  Quatre looked at her helplessly, trying to make up an excuse, "We'll eat it together when I get home," he tried to tell her.

"But it'll be cold by then," Itasha retaliated, angry that her father was brushing her off.

"Later Itasha," Quatre said sternly.

"Quatre, watch.  It's about to explode," said a man standing beside them.  Quatre looked around frantically, trying to find a reason to get Itasha out of here, when Itasha pushed past her father to stare at the ship.

People were filing off the ship, each one wearing a black suit with an orange strip down each side.  Then, a beautiful woman climbed off.  She wore an orange dress.  The queen of Venus, Itasha summarized.  Her father had told her each planet bore different colors and that was how you could tell them apart. 

But it wasn't the queen that caught her attention.  It was one of the women outside looking around.  She looked so familiar.  Suddenly Itasha reached into her pocket and pulled out a red bow.  

Minako had said she had to leave to go to war.  Trowa said something about her being a soldier.  Maybe that woman…

Itasha practically jumped up and down with delight.  It was Minako!

Suddenly two arms wrapped around Itasha and lifted her up.  Itasha struggled, "No let me go!" she practically screamed as she wrestled around.  Quatre held tightly to his screaming daughter.

"Itasha, you need to go now!  You heard what that man said, that ship is going to blow up," Quatre told hurriedly.  Suddenly Itasha stopped squirming.  Quatre sighed and began walking back to take her to the door.

Without warning, Itasha pushed herself away from Quatre and fell to the ground.  She cried out in pain as she hit the ground but that didn't stop her from jumping up and narrowly evading her fathers gasp.

"Itasha come back!" Quatre yelled as he dashed after her.

Itasha being as small as she wash, easily managed to dodge past all the people's legs.  As she came nearer to the front line of people, two men reached down to grab her.  Itasha ducked past their reaching arms and into the open.

Quatre pushed past people as he tried to catch his daughter.  As he reached the front line, he felt himself being pushed back.

"My daughters out there!" he yelled frantically.

The men simply shrugged, "No one past this line," was all they said.  Quatre began trying to get through but each time he got pushed back.  Quatre saw out of the corner of his eye, his fellow gundam pilots pushing to get to him.

Minako scanned the area, more out of instinct than anything.  Everyone else who had gotten out with her was waiting respectively for the 'queen' to get out of the ship.

Minako was beginning to get suspicious.  All those people watching.  They seemed to be waiting for something.  

"Minako!  Minako,"  

Immediately Minako recognized the voice.  Itasha.  Fear gripped her as she spun around.  Itasha was running towards her.  Oh crap, Minako thought mentally.

Someone nudged her from behind.  Minako turned her head and began walking again.  Don't look back, Minako told herself as she tried to ignore the young child.  Maybe she would turn around and walk away.

"Minako, It's going to explode!"

This was something Minako couldn't ignore.  Everyone around her froze as well.  Oh crap!  Minako spun around to face Itasha, "Turn back!" She screamed at the young girl.  But Itasha ignored her and continued running towards Minako.  Minako felt her body slowly slip into a panic.  No she hissed to herself as she forced herself to remain at least semi calm.  She had been in worse situations than this without panicking.  First things first…

"Everyone run!" Minako screamed to those people around her.  Immediately everyone snapped into action.  Someone grabbed Melin and pulled her away from the ship.  People around her were running for cover.  Someone made to grab Minako to pull her away to safety but Minako shrugged him off and began running towards Itasha.

Itasha stopped running as she saw Minako running towards her.  

Minako gripped her helmet and threw it off; she needed to get to Itasha as quickly.  The Helmet only slowed her down.  She pushed herself to her limit as she dashed across the plat form.  She could hear gun shot's from behind her, and people screaming her name, telling her to come back.  No, she needed to get to Itasha.  That was the only thing that mattered right now.

Just as she reached Itasha though….

…. A huge explosion went off in the air.  The explosion threw Minako off balance.  A huge urge to protect the child consumed her.  She threw herself forward covering Itasha just as the explosion engulfed her.  Suddenly everything went black.

~*~

**Gasp**

Hehe ^-^ gawd I'm horrible!  Okay I promise the second I get this up I'll start on the next chapter.

Damia – hehe that was almost what I had in mind.  Actually I got your review just after I finished this chapter (Damn forest fires .) and actually that was very close to what I was planning on doing (mwhaha great minds do think a like (lmao)) close enough anyways.  Sorry for the wait ^-^;; I was busy finishing off some other stories.

Kazzeh sodapop – of course there's going to be romance!!  I'm such a sap for a romantic story hehehe.  Thanks for the review!

Usagi Usa Maxwell – okay I think I spelt that right, sorry if I didn't!  I'm so glad you thought it looked good!  ^_______^  thanks for the review!

Joe – Thanks ^-^

Crystalgem2003 – Minako is going to met Quatre…**cough** next chapter **cough** I'm so glad you liked Itasha.  I really wanted to make her a likeable character, but I keep thinking I'm making her too annoying -_-;;  Thanks for the review!

Minako Winner – Lol don't worry about being demanding, I live to serve -_^ hehe okay so anyways, don't worry, Minako and Quatre are defiantly going to met ^-^ all will be well lol.  Thanks for the review!

Thank you to everyone who read my story!!!!  It means so much to me (Another emotional moment for me) lol ^-^

Also I'd like to point out, I already know some of the things that happened in this chapter aren't very realistic.  

~CEso


	5. Waking up

Hey guys!!  Thanks so much for the reviews!!  As promised, here's chapter five (see it didn't take that long ^-^)

~*~

Minako's world was black.  Her body was numb.  She felt…. at peace.  Maybe this was death.  Suddenly, cold hard reality flooded back into her body like a thousand knives.  Minako's eyes shot open.  She tried to scream out in pain, but her voice wasn't cooperating with her.

Her body felt like one big mass of pain.  She couldn't move anything at all.  Maybe death would have been a sweet escape from this pain.  Minako's breath increased as she began panting laboriously trying to keep herself from feeling the pain.

A door opening and closing cause her to suddenly be on the alert.  Not that she could have done anything as it was.  It suddenly occurred to her she was strapped down to something reminded her of a bed.  Maybe it was, it was hard to tell in Minako's current state.

"Hello miss, how are you feeling today?" came a soft-spoken voice to Minako's right.

How was she supposed to answer that?  Especially since she couldn't even opened her mouth.  Footsteps were heard as Minako suddenly found herself facing the barrel of a gun.   Greeeeeat, Minako thought, just kill me and get it over with.

"Tell us about the leaders of the planets," Came a hard monotone voice.  _I wouldn't even if I could dumb ass, _Minako thought bitterly.  What was with these people?  Couldn't they tell she couldn't even talk!

"Leave her alone Heero, she's in pain," came another voice.  This one was a bit more loud and outspoken than the rest.  

_He's right, _Minako thought, _just leave me here to die… hey this is a comfy bed…._  

"Here,"

Suddenly Minako felt something being pressed to her lips.  Water.  The cool liquid slid down her throat, Minako doubted she had ever appreciated water as much as she did then.  

Minako let out a loud cough that shook her body painfully.  Then she realised she could speak… she didn't whether it was because of the water, or the Venus blood that ran though her.

"Were am I?" Minako asked hesitantly.

"Your at the Winner estate Miss," Came the soft-spoken voice again.

"The Winner estate?" Minako repeated.  She had heard of the Winner's.  A bunch of rich colonist's.

"That's correct, my name is Quatre Winner.  These are my friends, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang.  We rescued you from the explosion." He explained.

The explosion… that's right… suddenly Minako gasped, "The little girl, is she all right?" she asked hurriedly.

Quatre exchanged looks with his friends before nodding with a slow smile on his face, "She's fine, just a little shocked.  I must thank you for rescuing my daughters life,"

"Your…. Daughter?" Minako repeated.

"That's right," Quatre, replied, "I can't thank you enough for saving her.  I want you to know your welcome here for as long as you like,"

Minako tried to sit up, but the restraints stopped her.  Immediately Quatre looked apologetic, "I am sorry, but those were for your safety as well as ours,"

"Right," Minako said quickly, "That proposal sounded nice and everything, but I really must be returning…"

Minako immediately sensed something was wrong by the look that was passed around by the five men, "I can't leave can I?"

"We believe it would be best if you stayed here for a while…" the one called Trowa explained.

"You mean I'm a prisoner?" Minako almost squeaked.  This was not good.  Usagi would be left all alone.  What if she surrendered!  What if something happened to her because she wasn't there.  So many what if's! 

"Not a prisoner," Quatre said quickly, "More like a guest.  I'm sure Itasha would be happy to know your staying…"

Minako sent Quatre a suspicious.  Damn that man was crafty…using Itasha against her.  She was going to have to watch him closely.  That was just sneaky…

"Fine, can I at least get these restraints off?  There kind of cutting into my skin….please?" Minako pleaded giving one of her best puppy dog faces.  

Quatre leaned over and gently undid the ropes.  Minako was surprised how gentle the man could be.

"What are you doing?" Wufei hissed, "She's the enemy!"

"Ya because you know, I can kill all five you men without any weapon," Minako said sarcastically as she rubbed her wrists.  Wufei glared at her before muttering something about injustice.

Minako sighed and turned around, placing her back to the pilots.  Quatre immediately took the hint and began herding everyone out of the room.

"Quatre?" Minako muttered weakly.

"Yes?" Quatre asked, standing in the doorway.

"You can stay…"

Quatre looked at her in surprise but quickly hide it as he took a seat in the chair next to her bed.  His eyes traveled over her.  She was amazing.  If he hadn't of seen the Queen of Venus already, he would have sworn she was her.

Her long golden hair, which was drenched in blood when they had found her, was now shinning like a goddesses.  Her body still held scares all over, but for some reason, they didn't mare her beauty in the slightest.

"Minako, I was hoping I could ask you some questions, but if you wish to get some sleep.."

"No no it's fine.  Go ahead, but I won't answer any questions that will endanger my planet or our plans." Minako said stubbornly.

"Right, that's fine.  First off, I'm sure you know already that the explosion by rights should have killed you.  Yet it's only two days after and you're just fine, can you tell me the reason for this?"

Minako stopped and genuinely thought for a second, "I suppose that would be because of my heritage.  All the people Venus have the ability of fast recovery."

"Amazing," Quatre muttered, still staring at the woman in front of him.  This was the first time he had ever met someone from the planet of Venus.  He had heard rumours that everyone on Venus was beautiful and if she was any example…

"Right, it's my turn to ask a question," Minako told her with a grin on her face, "What do you see in Relena?"

Quatre almost did a double take, "What do you mean?"

Minako scrunched up her nose and looked at him, "She's making a huge mistake you know.  But then… I don't believe it's all her."

Quatre eyed her curiously, "Go on,"

"Well you see, I'm sure you know that earth belongs to Neo-Queen serenity.  When Relena was raised to queen, at first she wasn't too happy.  But she saw how much the people of earth looked up to Relena and how well Relena ruled, so she left earth to Relena.  As time wore on though… Relena slowly began to change.  Her out look on war became more aggressive and her care for the people of the earth became inhuman.  I believe someone else is behind Relena's character change,"

Quatre nodded slowly, "That's an interesting theory."

Minako shrugged earnestly, "I suppose, though that doesn't change the fact that she's corrupted.  Though you never answered my question, why do you follow her?"

Quatre sighed, "There was a time when Relena's beliefs were very similar to mine.  I followed her because she was our hope for peace.  I can't say I believe you entirely.  Relena has always been a peaceful person and I doubt she would wage war upon the planets without being forced into it,"

Minako frowned openly at the man.  Was he seriously this mislead?  "I explained it to you already.  She wants power.  How better to do that than to become queen of the planets as well as earth.  I can't believe you can't see how power hungry she is.  She's going to kill you all just to gain more power,"

Quatre shook his head, "Relena wouldn't do that.  I think it's best if we stopped this conversation before we both say something we're going to regret," 

"I agree, where's Itasha?" Minako asked calmly.

Quatre smiled, obviously liking the new topic, "She's sleeping at the moment.  I'd be more than happy to show her to your room once she wakes up though,"

Minako suddenly swung her legs around the side of the bed and stood up.  Quatre forgot how to breath as he took in her long shapely legs, her curvy body and twinkling eyes.  The nightgown she had been given was pure white and went only to mid thigh giving Quatre a great view of her legs.  

Quatre felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he turned his back to her.

Minako saw this and smiled, so this crafty man was shy was he?  Something she could use to her advantage later, "Quatre, is there anything for me to wear here?"

"Er… I believe there's some clothes in the dresser," Quatre fumbled.

Minako dug through the dresser until she found a pair of shorts and a tank top.  _Good enough _Minako thought as she pulled them out.

"I'll wait for you outside the door.  When your ready we'll head down to dinner," Quatre said quickly as he walked out the door.

Minako waited until she head the door shut before walking in front of a large mirror.  Her clothes dropped to the ground in a heap as she stared at her body.  Small pink scares seemed endless, but luckily those seemed to be the only markings.  Minako reached up and touched her forehead.  Obviously no one had seen the Venus marking on her forehead light up when the ship exploded…

Suddenly Minako stopped.  Those people who were with her.  What had happened to them?  Minako quickly changed into her clothes and walked out the door.  Quatre, true to his word stood leaning against the wall.

"Ready?" he asked politely.  Minako nodded.  She would present the question once they got down to the dinning room.

~*~

^-^ well there you go.  

Next chapter…

Minako asks her question, Itasha sees Minako and some more stuff ^-^


	6. The tale

Hey guys!!  Here's chapter 6 of Minako's retreat.

~*~

Minako doubted she would ever get used to this place.  It was more like a country of it's own than a mansion!  After many twists and turns they finally arrived at the dinning room.  It was a grand room to say the least.  A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling.  The table was huge.  It seemed to stretch across the entire room, which was odd since only four people sat at it.

Minako took a seat next to Quatre, the only one she felt comfortable with at the moment.  She decided now was the best time to present her question.

"Can you tell me what happened to everyone else who was with me?" Minako asked bluntly.  By the looks in the men's eyes it wasn't good news either.  Quatre coughed suddenly, "Well you see…" Quatre began.

"Fifteen of your men are counted dead, including you.  The rest are being held until Relena decides to question them," Trowa answered instead.  Minako looked down for a second.  Fourteen people.  Fourteen people she had picked to go with her on this mission were dead because of her.

"What about…the queen?" Minako asked suddenly.  

"She's alive," Duo told her sympathetically.  

At least Melin was alive.  That meant everyone still believed the queen of Venus was still alive.  It was better this way.  Usagi could always use that to her advantage.

"Good," was all Minako was able to say before the food was brought in.  Quatre shot her a quick sympathetic look before turning to his own dinner.

The dinner was delicious and Minako quickly finished it.  It had been a long time since she had tasted anything other than Usagi's cooking.  

"Minako!" 

Minako looked up at the sound of her name.  To her surprise though, it was Itasha.  The small child dashed forward to were Minako was sitting.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here!  Come on, lets go play with my dolls!  Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Itasha squealed gleefully.

"Itasha let Minako eat first, why don't you wait until tomorrow to play?" Quatre asked his Daughter, though in a way in sounded more like a command.  

Itasha looked disappointed for a second before nodding and sitting down in a chair next to Minako.  Throughout the dinner though, Itasha was constantly asking Minako questions and telling her all about her dolls.  Before dinner was over Minako already knew the doll's life stories.

"Minako, will you read me a story?" Itasha asked quickly before her father could shoo her off to her room.  Minako gave her assent and the girl dashed to her room to find a book.

"Sorry, she seems to like you though," Quatre, told her apologetically as they stood from dinner.  All the other men had already left, each with their own reasons.

"No, it's fine.  She's a sweet girl, though she does seem rather lonely," Minako hinted.  Quatre flushed and turned away obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Well then, I suppose you want to retire to your room?" Quatre said instead.  Minako nodded.

"I'm getting kind of tired, but uh…can you show me to my room please?  I kind of forgot which way it was," Minako said blushing.  How could she forget the way to her room!

Quatre smiled, "It's fine, I'd be more than happy to take you,"

Minako smiled thankfully.  As they walked though, Quatre didn't notice Minako taking note of every door they passed and window.  Though the reason wasn't just to remember her way back to her room.

Minako needed to get to Usagi.  As nice as Quatre had been to her, she needed to escape.  There was always the possibility he would hand her over to Relena or something like that.  She needed to get out.

"Minako?"

Minako blinked in surprise and looked up at Quatre, "Ya?"

"We're here," He said grinning.  Minako looked up and saw the door to her room, "Oh!  Well then, thank you for showing me to my door," Minako said cheerfully as she began to walk into her room.

"Minako?"

Minako stood and looked at Quatre again, "There's going to be a ball in a few days.  Here at the mansion.  Would you like to attend?  It's a masked ball so I doubt anyone would recognize you," Quatre said smiling.

He understood… maybe he had no plans of turning her over… no, the plan was still the same.

"Is there a specific reason to the ball?" Minako asked curiously.

"Well…" Quatre hesitated.

"Please tell me," Minako whined slightly.

Quatre sighed, "It's to commemorate the war…"

Minako suddenly smiled, "I'd be happy to go," and before he could question her motives, she had disappeared into her room.

This was perfect!  Minako practically danced around the flourished room.  This ball provided so many openings.  She could easily slip out, she could gather information about their plan of attack, oh so many possibilities! 

"Minako?" came a small voice from the door.  Minako didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Come in Itasha," Minako said smoothly.  The small girl flounced into the room with a large book in her hand.

Minako climbed into her bed, then patted the spot next to her.  Itasha didn't need to be told twice.  She jumped into the bed alongside Minako, still holding the book lovingly.

"So, which book are we going to read?" Minako asked.

Itasha shyly held the book out to her.  The book was old and well worn.  The title, which had once been golden was now faded and almost unreadable. 

Nevertheless Minako figured out what the book was, and she was surprised to say the least.

"They made a book about u…I mean them?" Minako corrected herself.  Sure enough, the book was actually entitled, 'The sailor Senshi'

Itasha nodded fiercely, "Oh yes.  It's my favourite book in the whole world!  The sailor Senshi are amazing!"

Minako cocked her head to the side and looked at the small girl, "Is that so?"

"Ya!  They fight bad guys and save the world!  I wish I was just like them." She said wistfully, "You know, saving peoples lives,"

Minako looked thoughtful for a second, "But you have saved a persons life before,"

Itasha gave her a confused look, "Who?"

"Me," Minako said smiling.  The small girl stared at her for a second before turning her head and looking down,"No I didn't.  If I hadn't of ran out there you wouldn't have been hurt…"

Minako shook her head, "If you hadn't of ran out there I would have been dead.  You really did save my life whether you think so or not,"

Itasha smiled brightly at her.  She leaned her small head on Minako's shoulder and with Minako reading her book; she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~*~

^_^ okay there chapter six!!

Next chapter – Striking a deal and shopping!! 

  
  



	7. The Deal

Here's chapter seven of Minako's retreat. Wow these chapters are flying by .

~*~

Minako stared in hard determination. _This is almost impossible! There's no way!_

Itasha fidgeted nervously, "I don't think I can do this," she muttered.

Minako kept up a strong face. She needed to believe this would work, "It's okay, it'll be fine," Minako muttered. 

Bruna nodded, sweat beaded along her forehead, "What if this doesn't work?"

Minako patted her on the back reassuringly, "It'll work," she said with more confidence than she felt.

"W-who's going to do it?" Itasha whispered.

"Not one of us," Rashid muttered as he pointed to all the men who followed Quatre, "I think someone who has a light touch should do it,"

Mutters of agreement echoed quietly though the two hundred of so men standing behind Minako and Itasha, staring over them eagerly.

Minako bit her bottom lip. They right. Who was going to do it? If they screwed this up…

"Itasha and I will do it," Minako said sternly, "But we needed to have faith,"

Itasha nodded nervously, as did everyone else around them.

Minako nodded, "Right get ready to run…"

Itasha made a sound in her throat, "I still don't think I can do this…"

Minako grabbed Itasha by the shoulders, "We need to believe we can do this! Do you think the Sailor scouts ever doubted themselves!" Minako practically yelled.

Itasha nodded slowly as she reached out.

"Ready?"

Itasha nodded.

"One…"

Everyone around them leaned forward.

"Two…"

Everyone held their breath; almost afraid they made a noise.

"THREE!"

"What are you doing?" Quatre asked at the bottom of the stairs.

Minako and Itasha were taken by surprise. They pushed the slinky unevenly and instead of hopping down the stairs it began rolling until it hit the bottom with a loud '_thunk' _right in front of Quatre.

"Daddy you ruined it!" Itasha said angrily.

Rashid and his men all groaned disappointedly, "We were so close too!"

~*~

Quatre tried his best to look guilty, but the fact that his own soldiers were playing slinky with his daughter was rather amusing.

"Er…Sorry about that…" Quatre coughed.

Minako smiled charmingly, "That's fine, it just means you have to climb all these stairs to give us back our slinky, right?" Minako confirmed with the rest.

"Right!" Everyone echoed back.

"That's right daddy, hurry up…_Daddy stop laughing!"_

~*~

It was noon by the time they decided to stop playing around. They had managed to successfully push the slinky down the stairs five times. Which was saying a lot. The Winner mansion had what seemed like the most amount of stairs in history.

Right, you know the drill," Quatre said as he handed Itasha his card. Itasha nodded then dashed out the door to the limo.

Minako eyed the limo. With them they were taking over four of Quatre's men. Minako turned to Quatre, "I believe it's time we struck a deal," she told his sternly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Minako nodded, "If you allow me to rescue my friends, then you have my word I won't try to escape," Minako told him dejectedly. She had spent long hours trying to figure out how to get out this mansion, but it seemed they were ahead of her. Quatre was a _very_ crafty man in Minako's opinion. While his friends all seemed to be the ones to look out for, it seemed he was the most dangerous of them all.

Stupid crafty men.

Quatre looked thoughtful for a second, "How about _I _rescue your friends and you not only stop trying to escape, you look after Itasha for me. Like a mother figure…sort of thing,"

Minako frowned, "And how will I know whether you kept your word or not?"

Quatre smiled, "It'll be all over the news of course, not to mention when something like this happens, Relena comes over here to complain to us about what happened. Many ways in fact."

Minako thought for a second before sticking her hand out, "Right, you've got a deal,"

Quatre grasped her hand as well. As her hand touched his, a sense of warmth and security flooded into her like a breaking dam. A part of her wanted to hold on forever, but another part feared the sensation.

Minako pulled her hand away calmly. She noted the odd look on Quatre's face as well. "Well, see you tonight," she said with a wink, before stepping out the door and into the air.

The limo ride was actually a lot of fun. Minako found it easy (especially after the slinky incident) to get along with Quatre's people.

Bruna had also come along with them. Minako had found, despite Itasha's terrible description, the woman to be very wise in her years.

When they got to the mall, Minako stepped out of the vehicle, looking for all the world a superstar. People all around them stopped to stare as they headed into the mall.

"Well now, were to first?" Minako asked.

"Gilo's is were we usually shop for Itasha's dresses," Bruna told her helpfully.

Minako nodded, "We'll go there first then,"

She missed the face Itasha made.

~*~

"Come on Itasha, let me see the dress," Minako reasoned as she waited in the sitting room.

There was an involuntary sigh before the curtain was thrown aside and Itasha stood there. The dress was something Minako would never make anyone wear. It was horrendous to say the least. It was a bright pink, with more frills and bows than there was dress.

"Eh…."

Itasha had an annoyed look on her face. Bruna smiled, "You look simply adorable!" she gushed. 

Minako decided it was time to save the child.

"It _would _have been a cute dress… five years ago maybe. Itasha is six years old now. Lets get her something more her age," Minako stated. Her mind was already racing. She turned to the clerk, asking for a piece of paper and pencil. The woman handed her the tools.

Minako began her creation.

"Lemme see," Itasha whined. She stood on her tiptoes trying to see the paper. Minako turned and poked Itasha in the head with her pencil, "Whining is for baby's. Do it again and you'll be wearing that dress to the ball,"

Itasha immediately stopped talking all together.

Minako handed the finished picture to the clerk, "Have you got anything similar to that, that you could re-design quickly?"

The woman inspected it before nodded and taking off into the masses of dresses. It took over an hour for the dress to be re-arranged. When they finally brought it out, Minako ushered Itasha into the change room.

Minako waited for a few minutes before calling out, "Done yet?" she asked rather impatiently.

"Yup!" 

The door swung open. Itasha was beaming. The dress was yellow, with a full skirt and short cut sleeves. A pink sash hung over her shoulder and under her arm. A large ribbon encircled the waist, completing the dress.

Minako nodded as if expecting nothing less.

They paid for the dress and began shopping for Minako's dress.

After over ten stores, Minako found one she loved. She took a quick glance at the price tag before moving on. Itasha could tell she liked the dress.

Itasha motioned for Bruna to grab the dress, which she did. Minako eyed them for a second, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Buying your dress of course," Itasha told her.

"But it's too expensive!" Minako protested.

"Are you paying for it?" Bruna asked her.

"Er…no?"

"Then stop whining, or else your going to the ball in the dress I had to try on," Itasha told her coolly.

Minako couldn't help but smiling. "All right, you win,"

"Of course!" Itasha said with a wink.

~*~

XD omg, I had sooo much fun writing the slinky part. Lmao, I think I sat there giggling to myself for a good twenty minutes as I wrote it. I'm sure my whole family thinks I'm insane by now.

^-^

hehehehe okay, I'm done.

Next chapter – The ball….AND A TWIST!

Lmao, I loved the slinky part. Aaah me and my simple humor -_^

Good news!!

I'm already done chapter eight of Minako's retreat aaaand chapter four of Love Will find a way. Which mean's I'm ahead of schedule!!! Yay!!

Thanks for the reviews!!

~Ceso


	8. The ball part one

Hey ppl!!!!!  ^-^ Here's chapter 8 of Minako's retreat.

~*~

Minako stood in her large room, staring at her reflection in the mirror.  Her body had heal wonderfully, and not a second too soon either.  The ball was today.  Already, the winner mansion seemed as busy as an ant's nest.

People dashed around like cat's on catnip.  There were flowers being arranged, Music being prepared, people getting ready, so on and so forth.

Quatre had many people other than Minako staying in his house at the moment.  Important people from the colonies and earth alike had come to the extravagant ball.

Minako ran her fingers over her body softly.  A part of her hated ever and every person inside the house who was smiling.  No doubt _those_ people wouldn't be participating in the war.  This…ball seemed more like a trip to hell and back for Minako.

At first she had been excited.  As selfish as it sounded, she had been excited about a ball.  But now, her body felt numb with the dull realization of what the ball really symbolized.  

Minako flung herself bodily on the bed.  She felt like sinking into the covers.  

Knock Knock Knock 

Minako eyed the door wearily before answering, "Come in,"

A small figured poked its head in.  Itasha smiled brilliantly as she stepped inside wearing her gown.

"Ta-Da!" she giggled as she turned around to show Minako.  The dress flowed and shimmered around her as she twirled.

"You look adorable," Minako grinned as she sat up, "Except your hair…" 

Itasha wrinkled her nose, "Bruna's going to get a professional to do my hair.  That's what she always does," She stumbled slightly on the word professional.  Something about her tone was also very suggestful.

"Oh no!  I've got myself to prepare for!" Minako protested as the small girl hopped onto her lap.

"Puh-leeeeease?" Itasha begged, as she attempted to give Minako puppy eyes.

Minako sighed in defeat, "All right, you win.  Go sit over by my mirror,"

Itasha hopped to obey.  It wasn't long before Minako was going at her hair with a will.  After much curling, primping and tying, she was finally finished.  But Minako found herself unable to stop at the hair.  Not that Itasha protested.

The little girl found herself beginning to think of Minako as somewhat of a mother figure.  Not knowing her mother, Itasha had been raised solely by her father.  This was really the first time Itasha had actually been in contact with someone she considered 'motherly'

Bruna had been much to old to be considered motherly.  A nag yes, but not motherly.

Itasha found herself living in a fairy tale she had dreamed about since the day she found out she was missing a mother.  Minako was exactly what she had always dreamed about.  A beautiful kind mother.  Secretly, Itasha had always seen herself sitting in her mother's room, with her mother fondly doing her hair.

Minako, unaware of what Itasha was thinking, began applying make-up.  Who knew doing a child's make-up could be so much fun!  Challenging because you couldn't put a lot on, but fun!

"There!" Minako happily as she stepped back to admire her work.

Itasha stood back to admire herself in the mirror.  Her hair had been pulled up tightly into a loose, messy bun.  Sparkly glitter had been added as a final touch.  

Her make-up was more silvery, to match with her light coloured dress.

Itasha smiled ecstatically as she twirled around, "I love it!" she gushed.

Minako nodded, and then turned to her own dress, "Right, I suppose I might as well get dressed as well.

The dress Minako had picked out for herself was yellow.  It was very much a grand ballroom kind of dress.  The straps were thick, yet sleeveless.  It held a light shimmer to it.  She had picked cream-colored gloves that extended to her elbows to compliment it.  

Minako decided to put her hair up as well.  She pulled her hair back tightly.  It was very much like what she had done for Itasha, but instead of the stylish messy bun look, her bun was made from thick curls.  Some of which hung down to her shoulders.  She sprayed some glitter on her hair to finish it off. 

Next, Minako attacked her make-up.  It was easy enough.  She used more white and light cream-colored make-up.

Itasha sat staring at Minako wondrously.  She had never seen Minako in anything but pants.  To say the least, it seemed as though Minako had never taken a real interest in her looks until now.  Itasha stared hardly.

Suddenly, things that had never occurred to Itasha began popping out.  Like how Minako's hair always had an unnatural golden gleam to it.  Or how Minako's skin was always as soft as silk.

Bruna had always told her she had to take good care of skin to make it soft, or use special shampoo to make her hair shine, but as far as Itasha could tell, Minako didn't do any of these things.

Suddenly Itasha realised, Minako was much more beautiful than the Queen of Venus…but that couldn't be true.  Everyone said the queen of Venus was the most beautiful person in the world.  unless….

Minako smiled as she reached out to take Itasha's hand, "Ready?" she asked.

Itasha suddenly noted Minako's voice.  It had an unearthly tone to it.  Very much what Itasha had always imagined an angel's to sound like.  

Itasha remembered long ago her father telling her that sometime people dress up as other people for safety.  Maybe that was what Minako was doing.  Certainly she was in danger, so it would make sense.  A small smile covered her face as she took Minako's hand.  No wonder Minako always seemed so elegant.  She was the rightful queen of Venus!

Itasha opened her mouth to confirm this with Minako when she thought better of it.  Not tonight.  Tomorrow, after the ball perhaps.

Quatre stood in the middle of what would be the dance floor giving out instructions.  People scurried back and forth to do his bidding.  The ball started in only a hour.  

"Daddy!"

Quatre turned to his small daughter.  As his eyes fell on her though, he found himself brimming with pride.  His daughter easily looked like a princess.  Her face glowed with happiness at her attire.

Quatre had always given Bruna the duty of choosing something to wear for Itasha, being not very experienced in the category.  But it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the dresses she had worn weren't exactly 'the fashion'.

"Itasha!  You look lovely!" Quatre said grinning as he leaned in to hug her.

"Damn Quatre, your going to have to beat those boys off with sticks!" Duo said as he walked up to them.  Itasha giggled slightly, though Quatre frowned slightly.   Duo grinned and punched Quatre lightly, "Aw come off it, you know Itasha's going to become interested in boys sooner of later,"

"I prefer later," Quatre said sadly.

"Itasha touched Quatre's hand softly, "Don't worry Daddy.  I'll always be your little girl!"

Quatre smiled and was about to reply when he saw Duo's eye's widen.  Instantly, Quatre's soldier's instincts took over as he quickly turned to look at what Duo was looking.  Quite frankly, not even his honed soldier skills had prepared him for what he saw.

His mouth went dry as he too stared.  Minako stood a few paces behind Itasha.  It was easy enough to say she had taken his breath away.  His heart pounded thunderously also quickening it ever present beat.

Minako gave him a funny look as she returned his stare.  Quatre hastily stood up and offered a hand towards her.

"Whoa, you clean up well," Duo said simply, his mouth still hanging agape.  

Minako gave him a small smile before placing her hand in Quatre's.  Quatre bowed slightly and rested his lips upon her soft hands.  It took more than a little effort to pull his head back up to look her in the eye.

"You look exquisite," Quatre told her. 

Minako let out a bell like laugh, and Quatre felt his racing heart skip a beat or two, "Thank you, you look pretty good yourself."

Quatre decided to quickly change the subject before his heart stopped completely. 

"You know Relena's going to be here right?"

Minako gave him a solemn look, "I guessed as much,"

God!  She looked beautiful even when she was upset!

"Please don't try anything," Quatre begged, "I'd really have a hard time explaining why the woman who was taking care of my daughter suddenly assassinated the queen of earth,"

He had meant this for a joke, but when she heard him refer to Relena as queen of earth her face darkened.  Quatre hastily began to explain himself when she waved her hand dismissively.

"I promise I won't make any more work for you," her voice returned to it cheerful state.  She gave him and Duo another small smile before turning to leave.  Quatre bit his bottom lip.  A part of him urged him forward.

Quatre reached out and grabbed her arm, "Wait, I didn't mean it like that.  Please don't be angry,"

Minako turned and gave him a look of surprise.  Why did he even care?  They were enemies, each fighting for what they believed was right.  It suddenly came to Minako that sooner or later, when the war really began, they would fight each other.  The question was… was the time came, would she be able to kill him?

Minako's face suddenly went grave as she reached out and pointed at him, "Relena Peacecraft may be queen now, but soon, sooner than you may think, she will find herself being thrown off her high horse.  For now though… I shall keep my distance from her."

Minako allowed her words to sink in, both to Quatre as well as Duo.  They stared at for a second, before Minako dropped her hand.  A smile returned to her face as she said, "Don't worry about offending me.  You were only stating the obvious.  She _is queen of the world at the moment,"  _

Minako left it at that, as she turn

~*~

0.0;; okay, I know that chapter was kind of boring, but the next chapter gets better!!   

Okay, im really sorry, but the next chapter may be delayed since that forest fire I mentioned a few chapters back has actually began to enter the city and a hell of a lot of ppl are getting evacuated, and we're going to be too soon, so ya!  That's my excuse if my chapters come a little late!

Sorry!!


	9. The Ball part two

Heeeeey!!  Here's chapter Nine of Minako's retreat **starts to cry** it's already chapter nine!!!

This is actually a special chapter I made because **Drum roll** it's my b-day!!! (August 29th) yay ^-^ hehe

Hehe okay, enough dramatics

~*~

Minako adjusted the mask of her face slightly, a touch of annoyance dampening her hidden features.  People laughed merrily and talked like old friends.  Did none of them stop to think about the deaths ahead of them?  

Dancing seemed to be a very serious affair on earth.  People paced about with their partners in a dance that seemed to be bringing about death, Minako thought in a satisfied fashion.  At least the dancing was appropriate for the situation.

Itasha was out on the dance floor as well, masked in an elaborate mask that matched wonderfully with her dress.  Minako turned, and found herself confronted by another man.  He gave her a charming smile and asked for a dance.  Minako curtly declined and pushed past the man before he could protest.

Finally, she saw who she had been looking for the entire night.  Minako admitted somewhat grudgingly that she did look pretty good.  Relena Peacecraft stood in the middle of a fair sized crowd, giving a very altered story of how the war had been brought about.  People around her gave her comforting replies, as she would occasionally place a kerchief to her eyes as though she was crying.

Relena was wearing a green dress that flowed to the ground.  It was strapless though gloves seemed to make up for that.  Minako scrunched her nose at the sight of the woman who had been corrupted so easily by power.

Minako suddenly got the impression someone was staring at her.  When she turned around, she wasn't very surprised to see Heero watching her without pause.  In fact, he didn't even bother to look down when she looked straight at him annoyed her even more.

The man continued to stare at her until Minako finally decided to give up.  She turned away from Relena with a weary sigh.  The woman meant nothing to her at the moment.  Later though…

Minako pushed away thoughts of revenge and began walking towards the balcony.  

"May I have the honor of a dance?" Came a warm tone.  Minako smiled as she turned around to face Quatre.  Even with his mask on, the platinum blond hair was a dead give away.

Minako leaned in slightly, "I have a bit of a confession to make," she said quickly as he began leading her out to the dance floor.  Minako debated the possibilities of digging her heels into the floor, but then decided it would probably only make things easier for him to drag her along.  The floor was so waxed; they could probably curl on it!

"And what would that be?" Quatre asked as they entered the dance floor.  He turned around to face her, placing his hands on her lower back.

"Er…I don't exactly know how to dance…" Minako muttered, glad the mask was hiding her face.  Even though she was taught dancing at a very young age, she had never gotten around to learning to dance in an earthly fashion.  Venusarians had over a hundred dances of their own to learn!

"If you don't know how to dance at all, just follow my lead, it's quite easy…" Quatre began.

Minako, feeling the need to explain herself, cut in hastily, "I can _dance_ but I don't know any of the dances of earth,"

A small smile slid over Quatre's face, just barely visible under the mask, "Oh good, at least your not completely hopeless,"

Minako opened her mouth to protest, but at the exact moment, Quatre swung her around at an alarming speed.  It was all Minako could do not to trip.  She suddenly realized they were dancing in time with everyone else.  She clung to Quatre quickly pulling herself closer to him.  Some of the closer couples did this.

Quatre flushed at their closeness, but not for a moment did he think of pushing her away.  In fact, he slowly wrapped his arms more protectively around her small waist.

"That was _not_ funny," Minako growled as she rested her chin on Quatre's shoulder.  Quatre in return laid his own head lightly on hers, enjoying the moment.  To him, everything had stopped.  No one else mattered at the moment.  Had a war started at this very moment, Quatre doubted he would have been able to pull away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

Minako felt herself shiver at his tone.  In his arms she felt safe from all the things that had made her into a soldier.  Her stomach began turning in circles as he turned her again.

"Let's have a signal," Minako suggested, though a part of her felt as though she were in a dream.  She barely even remembered opening her mouth to speak.

"A signal?" He repeated.  Her scent was intoxicating.  He felt as though he was floating.

"Yes, for that spin.  How about when we're about to spin, you yell '_spin'. Or something like that,"_

Quatre couldn't help but smile at the innocence of her suggestion.  God, but this woman could make him turn circles right now, "Spin?  That's not very original…"

"True, how about something alone the lines of…"Minako stopped and thought for a second, "Winaino,"

Quatre really did laugh this time.  Several people shot him looks, but most admiring.  No doubt they thought they were a young couple in love.

"Winaino?  How in the world did you come up with that?"

Minako grinned at her own suggestion, very proud of it, "I put our last names together, Winner and Aino…. Winaino!"

Quatre laughed again.  The very thought forced him to laugh harder, "you want me to yell out Winaino when I decide to spin you?"

Minako smiled slightly, "Have a little courtesy!  You call yourself a gentleman.  I was standing there, totally innocent in the ways of you earth dwellers, when you practically chucked me across the room!  It was all I could do to hold on! "Minako said gravely, trying to hide her smile, "I almost died, and when I ask a simple favor of you, you laugh!  You're still laughing at me!" Minako tried to foreign anger, but instead found herself laughing.

Quatre too was laughing.  Laughing so hard in fact, he was forced to leave the dance floor.  After finally fighting down their giggles, they decided to head to the refreshment table.

Quatre sipped at his drink, a smile still on his face "That was the most fun I've ever had at dancing,"

Minako twirled the cup in her hand, "I really don't doubt that.  It seems, as though you're earthly dances are much too serious.  On ve—er…I mean, where I come from, dancing is always fun."

Quatre sigh wistfully, "On earth, dancing is considered a sign of rank in a way.  If you're high born, you learn more elaborate dances.  Forced really,"

Minako sighed sadly, "How sad.  Dances sound be more happy occasions than that,"

Quatre smiled slightly, "True.  Tell me, what kind of dances do you learn where you come from?" he asked curiously.

"Well, we have dances for everything.  Dancing has always been considered a great joy where I come from.  We have Dances for before dinner, after dinner, festivals, marriages, enticing ones partner…" Minako purposely masked the last one.  The venusarian part of her loved to flirt.

"Enticing one's partner?" Quatre repeated.

Minako held her glass up to her lips to hide her smile and drone out her laugh, "of course, you know, it could be before sex, after sex, during sex.  At any time.  It's a very interesting dance…" Minako stopped to allow the impact of her words sink in, not that she needed to.  At the first sign of 'sex' Quatre had spat out his drink in surprise.  Minako had expected this and taken a step back.  The second 'sex' his face had gone beet red.

Minako took advantage of his surprise and excused herself quickly. 

Minako circled the room until she found who she was looking for.  Itasha was making her way off the dance floor.   Minako began making her way over to the girl, when something else made her stop.

Relena Peacecraft was standing next to Itasha, obviously talking to her.  And by the look on Itasha's face it wasn't good.

Minako moved swiftly to get to Itasha's side.  Relena stopped talking and looked at her.

"Excuse me, do you mind leaving us for a moment?  I was having a small talk with miss Winner," Relena asked curtly.

Minako took Itasha's hand in hers and forced the child to take a step back, "Sorry but Itasha has business else were," Minako excused as she turned and began walking away.

She suddenly heard a small squeak.  Minako turned around and saw Relena had grabbed Itasha's arm.  The small girl wriggled frantically, trying to loosen Relena's grip on her arm.

"Fine then! "Relena hissed, "I'll say it now.  Itasha you're a traitor to your planet!  A child like you could never understand…" Relena suddenly faltered.  Minako was standing directly over them, and the look on her face would have killed.

Itasha had tears streaming down her face. 

Minako wrenched Relena's hand off Itasha's arm forcefully, "How dare you, "Minako hissed angrily, "This child is the bravest person I know.  She would do anything for the people she loves.  She did what she thought was right, and because of it, fewer people died.  You, Relena Peacecraft, she take some lessons from her.  Your nothing but a coward.  You hide behind your walls while you force everyone else to fight your battles.  I think, Relena, you need to grow up before you decide to declare war.  The planets don't view you as a threat; they view you as a spoiled little brat who needs a good lesson in etiquette.  You're nothing but a joke," Minako laughed coldly, before turned and pulling Itasha away with her. 

They stepped out onto the balcony together.

Relena stood staring into nothing before she finally heard someone speak.

"It's a good thing she was there,"

Relena looked up into the kind face of Quatre Winner, one of her faithful gundam pilots.  There was something odd about his face though.

"Why is that?"

Quatre turned and gave her a very stern look, "Because had I have been there, I would have killed you,"

Relena's mouth fell open, "W-what?  You can't do that,"

"I think you mistake me Relena.  Let me put this in words you understand.  If you ever touch my daughter again, I will kill you," Quatre said in a calm dangerous voice.

"You can't do that!  That's treason!" Relena gasped. 

"What's your point?" he asked coldly before leaving to the balcony.

Relena found herself staring at his retreating figure.  She couldn't believe that was the kind-hearted pilot she had known.  What had happened to him?  Relena sighed and composed herself.  Grow up indeed.  She would show that bitch she didn't need to grow up to declare a war.

Minako dabbed daintily at Itasha's tear stained face, "Don't listen to her," Minako cooed gently to the upset child, "You're most defiantly not a traitor.  In fact, you saved many lives that night,"

Itasha sniffled slightly but said nothing so Minako quickly began explaining, "Itasha, if we hadn't of known the ship was going to blow up, we would have died "She stated, "But thanks to you, a lot of us managed to get away.  Now imagine what would have happened if the Queen of Venus was killed in the explosion?  Obviously the Queen of the moon would have been enraged right?"

Itasha nodded slowly, realizing where Minako was going with this, "Y-you mean because of me, the war is still preventable?" 

Minako nodded, "Once the Moon Queen finds out the Queen of Venus Is still alive… well, everything will be okay," Minako finished lamely.  

"I never thought of it like that,"

Minako looked up at Quatre, who was leaning against the balcony frame.  Itasha looked at her Daddy first then Minako.  Without another word she took off into the house.

Minako watched her for a minute before turning back to Quatre, "I'm surprised you hadn't thought of that," she admitted.

Quatre shrugged, "I was so caught up in the fact that a war was coming, I forgot all about prevention,"

Minako sighed and stood up.  She turned her back to Quatre and stared out into the world, "I wish the war was preventable.  If anything, it can only be detained.  But like all things, sooner or later it will start,"

Quatre sighed as he stepped up beside her, "Sometimes you need to fight to achieve peace," he said softly.

"I agree, but this is something we shouldn't have to fight in.  It can be resolved by talking.  If Relena would only listen, I'm sure the Queens of Venus and the Moon would be more than happy to parley with her." Minako stated.

"You think so?" Quatre asked mildly.

A sly smile crossed her face, "I know so."

Quatre turned to face Minako.  She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever known.  She had such a light attitude towards everything as well.  In the moonlight though, she seemed to glow radiantly.

"You can see Venus from here," Minako said softly.  Suddenly she realized Quatre was staring at her.  She turned around quickly to return his look when she stopped.  

"Quatre…?" Minako whispered slightly.  Suddenly it occurred to her she couldn't find her voice.

Quatre's arms reached out and wrapped around her slender waist.  Minako's breath was caught in her chest.  She closed her eyes slowly and tilted her head, ready to taste his lips on hers.  Her whole body went still.  Her mind went blank.

"Quatre!"

Minako doubted she had ever been so startled in her life.  Her eyes snapped open as she turned to face a blonde woman she had never seen before.

Quatre looked at the woman in surprise, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

The woman held an annoyed look to her as she spoke to Quatre, "My flight came in early tonight so I decided to surprise you by dropping in,"

"I see," Quatre, muttered, "What a wonderful surprise," he said as he composed himself.

The woman turned to Minako with a slight sneer to her lips, "Aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked placidly.

Quatre coughed slightly, "Er, Minako this is Dorothy, Dorothy this is Minako…." He faded off slightly, "My…er…"

Dorothy quickly cut in, "His fiancée" 

~*~

0.0;;; SICK.

^-^ sorry!  That was the twist I was talking about.

Anywho, I'm glad I had this chapter finished in advance; I really don't have much time to do my stories any longer.

The fires really getting worse not to mention it's moving closer, so far over 40 000 ppl have been evacuated from their homes and 244 homes have been burnt down.  We have so many ppl staying at our house right now, and more to come.

It's one of the biggest fire's Canada's ever had in a long time apparently, we're having to get ppl from other provinces come over to help us and they haven't even got the fire under control yet.

So if I mysteriously stop updating my stories you know the reason okay!!!

Thanks for the reviews and the support!!

~Ceso


	10. Dorothy the horror

Hey guys! I am sooo sorry for the delay . so many things keep coming up, like school and the fact that my comp crashed and I had to get it all fixed. ARG!

Here's Chapter 10 of Minako's retreat.

~*~

Minako's lips pursed slightly at the smug look on the bit…er…WOMAN'S face. At least Quatre had enough grace to look somewhat ashamed. So _good_ of him to tell her that he was engaged. But then, Minako wasn't a queen for nothing. Her face betrayed nothing of her surprise, and she quickly made up for her delay.

"It's so nice to finally met you. Quatre talks about _endlessly, _though he left out how charming you were. You must be excited," Minako lied.

"Oh very much so. Quatre and I have our whole lives planned out." Dorothy told her; slightly disappointed that she hadn't surprised the girl.

Minako smiled, then faked a regretful look, "Oh, I wish I could stay, but I promised the duke another dance. It was nice meeting you," Minako told her with false bravo, before turning and dashing away.

For the rest of the night, Minako managed to avoid Quatre. She wasn't looking forward to an awkward meeting with him. But why hadn't he told her at the beginning? Minako pondered this question as she retreated to her room.

As she opened the door, she realised the lights were on, "Itasha?" Minako questioned as she glanced at the small figure sitting on her bed, "What are you doing here?"

The little girl squirmed uncomfortably before looking her in the eye, "What's it like?" She asked suddenly.

Minako gave her a confused look, "What's _what_ like?"

Itasha stared at her for a second before shaking her head, "Never mind. It isn't important. Are you going to bed?"

"I was thinking about it…"

"Well," Itasha began, "Can I stay with you tonight? We can read another story. I'm rather afraid of the dark…" She admitted.

Minako smiled and crossed the room, taking the small girl into her arms, "Then we'll face the dark together," She whispered, pushing Usagi's accusing face out of her head.

~*~

Usagi stared sadly into the silvery flames. She was back in her palace on the moon, yet she had never felt so foreign. 

__

Rei

Ami

Makoto

And now Minako….

All of them were gone. So what next? Usagi pondered the question over and over and over again. If her friends were watching right now, they would be shaking their heads at her reluctance. Of only they were still around.

Usagi shook her head. They weren't here. She was very much so alone, and it was time for her to stop relying on her friends.

She turned and walked out of her room. It was the first time in days she had left her room, and the men outside her door jumped smartly to attention, "Your majesty," They said stiffly, embarrassed that they had been caught off guard.

"Find my general," Usagi told them, "Tell him to ready a shuttle,"

The soldier gave her a baffled look, "A shuttle My lady?"

"That's correct," Usagi told them, giving the tone that made them scurry off.

It only took a few moments before Harold, The general of her imperial army came to her, "My queen," He said bowing.

"General," Usagi said, acknowledging him.

"Your shuttles ready. Shall we be off?" He asked as he straitened.

"I won't be going," She said, "You'll be going by yourself,"

"Me?" He asked, confused.

"Yes."

"May I ask whatever for?"

Usagi bit her bottom lip thoughtfully for a second before speaking, "Your going to gather the planetary army's." She told him.

"An army?"

A sad smile came over Usagi's face, "Oh yes, my general. It's about time we put Relena in her place,"

~*~

Quatre leaned down and kissed Itasha on the cheek, "Be a good girl today," he told her sternly, "And mind Dorothy,"

"Yes daddy," Itasha said in an innocent voice that would have made any parent suspicious.

Quatre said goodbye quickly to Dorothy and Minako, who were standing behind Itasha, before turning and leaving.

Minako still had a smile plastered to her face. Men! Go figure he would have been eager to leave so quickly. Anyone with brains could feel the tension mounting between herself and Dorothy. The woman was an absolute _horror_.

She stood around commanding people, like she was a general caught in the middle of a war! She had this high-pitched whinny voice she used whenever she got offended, and she almost never shut up! This was _defiantly_ a trial against Minako's patience, which was wearing ever thinner.

"Itasha, go get your books, we're going to study together," She commanded the child.

Minako gave Itasha a piteous look before nodding. The girl sighed and went up to get her books. There was no point in telling Dorothy it was summer. The girl would insist anyways. She wouldn't admit she was wrong.

At least she was trying, Minako thought irritably. It had been obvious that Dorothy had been trying to get closer to Itasha ever since she arrived, but each time it had ended in disaster. Maybe she was jealous of the fact Itasha liked Minako more. After all, in a few months Dorothy would be Itasha's stepmother. 

"You see how she listens to me? It's because children recognize their superiors," Dorothy gloated to a maid, who was trying to water a plant.

Minako grit her teeth and walked away. If she stayed, it would only result in her inflicting bodily harm on Quatre's fiancée.

"Psst Minako!"

Minako turned and looked at were the voice had come from. A plant.

"It's me!" The voice said again. Minako smiled, "You aren't _hiding _are you Itasha? Surely you're not _afraid _of her. It thought you were only afraid of the dark," Minako joked.

"She's _worse_ than the dark. I think I'd face the dark before I'd ever face her. Is she somewhere around her?"

Minako looked around thoughtfully, "No, why?"

Itasha jumped out from behind the plant, "Oh good. How about we go get an ice cream or something. _Anything _to get out of here." She groaned.

Minako laughed and ruffled the young girls head, "Alright, we'll avoid Dorothy."

~*~

Okay, I know the ending was bad! Sorry!!

Yay! After like a month the fire is finally under control! Last time I heard, I think about 300 homes were lost. Apparently we had over 2000 fire-fighters/military ppl fighting it, which is kind of neat since whenever you went down town you could see all this military equipment.

Apparently it wasn't the only Fire in Canada though! Alberta had a bad fire of their own! **gasp** it was a baaaaaad season for fires! Tsk tsk tsk

Okay! Time to answer reviews!

Firelightz – Thanks for the review! I'm glad Quatre decided to stand up to Relena too -_^

AznxAngel – Thanks for the review! Whoa, I just finished responding to your review on The Gods Affair. ^-^ See I remember these things!! Go me! Hehehe thanks for reading my stories!! Here's the update! Which means Quatre will love me forever!!!!!

Kazzeh Sodapop – Thanks for the review! I…don't know…when They will find out **shifty eyes** hehe thanks!

Minako Winner – Thanks for the review! I'm sure Minako will get to slap Dorothy quiet a few times…oh wait… you meant Quatre! **cough** I gave NOTHINGaway! You heard NOTHING. Lol. I am not crispy! I stayed safe! Hehehe thanks again!!

Transcendent – Thanks for the review! I know my spellings terrible! **cries** lol, no I don't have an editor or Beta or anything like that. I'm just not special enough. Hehe thanks again!

KC – Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed the story!!

Eisen – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you found it original! I always loose stories that I was really enjoying, it drives me crazy lol. Thanks again!

Tenshi-Hotaru – Thanks for the review! Wow, it just occurred to me that you've reviewed The gods affair too! Lol, don't take that as an insult or anything, I just get my stories confused. I'm slow like that -_^ don't worry! Minako and Quatre will get their moment!! Hehe thanks again!

Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's – Thanks for the review! I don't like Dorothy either. Blah. Lol thanks again!

Crystalgem2003 – Thanks for the review! You reviewed to the gods affair too right? I just updated it last night and I remember responding to your review…. Hmm… I remembered! I'm so proud -_^ don't worry, we'll kill Dorothy or at least maim her or something. Thanks again!

Usagi Asia Maxwell – Thanks for the review! Who could stab Quatre?! Stupid Dorothy… lol we'll make her pay later on in the story. Thanks again!

B – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Whoa! Two down… one more to go! For some reason I've put The gods affair, Minako's retreat and Love will find a way in one category. I've also put all my other stories on hold -_-;; bad me… okay time to stop talking and start on Love will find a way…

Wait!

I have a request!

Has anyone read David Eddings stories about Belgarion and all them? Well I'm looking for a story about Queen Porenn and Silk! 

If you know any, or have written one please tell!! I'd REALLY appreciate it!! Thanks again!

Hmm I wonder if I can get an even hundred reviews…hmm…

Lol

~Ceso


	11. Dinner for three or two

Hey guys!!

**sigh** I'm really sorry.  Balancing school AND trying to keep updating is really getting hard!!!

~*~

Minako's Retreat Chapter 11

~*~

"We won't be needing you tonight, why don't you take the night off?" Minako suggested casually.

The cook glanced at her suspiciously, "Are you ordering out?"

Well," Minako looked around innocently, "Something like that,"

The cook gave her a level look before nodding and walking out of the kitchen.  Itasha let out a sigh of relief; "I didn't think he was going to let us use the kitchen for a moment there,"

Minako smiled, "It's just my charm.  People naturally give me what I want.  It's the price of being beautiful," Minako said with a joking wink.

"So that's why Daddy always gives me whatever I want," Itasha said thoughtfully.  

Minako grinned, "Must be.  Between us, we could conquer the world with a smile,"

"Oh that would be fun, wouldn't it?  Could you imagine us ruling the world?  We would…well…Rule the world!" Itasha giggled as she threw her hands up into the air.

Minako laughed with her, "I'm just glad we managed to get rid of Dorothy the Demon." She said, using the nickname she and Itasha had come up with, "I thought we would be stuck with her for the whole day." Both girls shuddered at the thought.

Ever since Dorothy got here, she had made everything miserable!  She was with Quatre 24/7, and if she wasn't, she would be at home, yelling at the servants (and much to Minako's annoyance, herself).  

"Right!" Minako said cheerfully as she surveyed the kitchen, "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of Chicken cor don bleu, with…." Itasha began rattling off gourmet dishes as Minako stared at her in wonder.  By the time she was done, Itasha smiled innocently, "You do know how to make all that right?"

'I'm sure… it's easy enough.  All we need is a cook book right?" Minako smiled confidently, ignoring the voice in her head that reminded her of all her past attempts at cooking.

"Right!" Itasha agreed enthusiastically. 

Both girls quickly put on aprons and got out the cookbooks.  Minako stared at it long and hard before sighing.  How was she supposed to know what some of these words meant?  All this cooking terminology.  Why didn't everyone just speak the same language?

"Well…" Minako murmured uncertainly.

"You can understand it, can't you?  You know everything," Itasha said innocently, glancing up at her with big trusting eyes.  

Minako felt all hesitation wash away as she stared into Itasha's eyes.  Oh she was good.  She was like an adult in a child's body.  She used her adorably cute look to get her way.  Way to smart for her own good.

"Yes, well, let's get everything ready," Minako said as she dug into a drawer.  It didn't take too long to find everything they needed.  It seemed to cook was a neat freak and everything was in alphabetical order.

"Don't you need to measure that out?" Itasha asked uncertainly, as Minako began throwing things into a mizing bowl.

"Of course not.  The measurements in the book, are only _suggestions_.  It really doesn't matter," Minako assured her.

Itasha sighed, "I wish I was as skilled at cooking as you are,"

Minako smiled innocently, "Well, good cooking skill is natural to me,"

"Don't you have to cook that?"

"Oops,"

It took them some time to finally get things moving.  Itasha was standing on a small pinks stool, kneeding some dough, while Minako was sweeping up some flour.  Near the flour, was a large puddle of water that Minako was going to have to clean up.  As Minako was cleaning though, she forgot entirely about the puddle and the second her bare foot touched it, she went sailing.

As her arms went into the air, trying feebly to regain balance, the handle of her broom knocked forcefully into the small stool Itasha was standing on.  With a scream, Itasha's hands went out, knocking into an overly large bowl of flour.  The flour bowl, before going flying, knocked into another large bowl, filled with margarine.  

As Minako fell to the ground, Itasha landed on top of her.  Minako was about to start cursing, when the bowl of Margarine landed on her.  If this wasn't bad enough, next, the bowl of flour landed on both of them.

"Uh oh," Itasha said as she glanced around the white kitchen.  The entire thing was covered in a blanket of flour, and broken eggs also replaced what was once a sparkling floor.

"Well, at least our chickens okay," Minako said looking around the kitchen.  It was at this point though, the distinctive smell of burning reached her nose, "Alright, Ignore my last remark,"

Itasha slowly got up, staring around at the room.  Minako tried vainly to get the annoying greasy butter off herself. 

"What are we going to do?" Itasha asked.

"Itasha, go get the phone book," Minako said as she picked up the broom.

Itasha gave her a funny look, "How is that going to help us?"

It's not, but its catering service is,"

~*~

By the time the food arrived, they had cleaned up the kitchen to its almost original stage.  They set the food out in nice dishes, and set the table.  In the end, it looked amazing.  Candles light the table, and the food smelled delicious.

Minako and Itasha sat faithfully in the living room, to resist any temptations as they waited for Quatre to return home.  

It had been Itasha's idea.  She wanted to do something nice for her father, because she said he worked too hard.  Minako had agreed, obvious.

It was well past midnight before Quatre returned.  Grace had fallen asleep by that time, and had to be put to bed.

"Welcome home," Minako said brightly.

"Your up late," Quatre replied, setting down his things.

"Well your home late.  It's not my fault," Minako snorted.

"You were waiting for me?" He asked, smiling.

"Something like that.  Follow me,"

Quatre followed without question into the dining room.  As he entered, he smiled brightly, "You did all this for me?"

"Itasha and I did all this for you," Minako corrected as she sat down, "We were expecting you home a little earlier,"

"Obvious," Quatre said as he sat down, eagerly eyeing the food, "It looks great,"

Minako smiled innocently, "Well of course, we did slave over it all day,"

Quatre bit into a piece of chicken, and immediately his face brightened, "Wow!  This is amazing.  I never knew you could cook,"

"Well, you know how it is," Minako said, waving the comment away, "How was your day?"

"Long," Quatre sighed, "It's a nightmare.  Ever since The moon queen declared war on earth---"

"What!" Minako gasped loudly, her eyes widening considerably, "You never said anything about this before!"

Quatre coughed apologetically, "It must have slipped my mind.  Either way, it worked out more or less the way Relena wanted.  At least now she doesn't look so bad, since The Moon Queen declared it and not her,"

"Quatre, I need to speak with someone, you have to let me go for a day," Minako pleaded.

Quatre sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that,"

"Quatre please!  You don't understand how important this is too me!  I have to go,"

"Minako," Quatre reasoned, "Your just a soldier in the war, right?  No offense, but what can you do?  I think you need to calm down and consider what your saying.  I can't let you go.  I'm sure you'd do the same in my situation,"

Minako's teeth grounded as she glared across the table at Quatre, "My people, my Family, everyone I've ever known or loved, are about to engage in a war, that will almost certainly take their lives, not to mention my Queen is out there, and your telling me I have no right in this?  I don't suppose you can sympathize though, the only thing you love, is your work," Minako snapped as she stood up roughly, and stormed out of the room.  Quatre stared at her retreating figure, a sense of cold dread washing over him.  He felt, empty, but at the same time, he felt like a monster.

~*~

YES!!

I finished!  I was going to wait until I got a hundred reviews to do this chapter, but go figure, just as I posted my other two stories, someone reviewed and I got one hundred, so I had to sit down and do this chapter!!

I don't think I've ever typed so fast in my life!!!  **Gasp**

Review Responses

Akima Skylar – Thanks for the review!!

Silver-blossom – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Tenshi-Hotaru – Omg, you scared the hell outta me.  I didn't know it was you and I read the first was "You won't got 100" lol, then I realized it was you, lol.  Thanks for the review!!

EjgHorseLady – I'm glad you found it interesting!  Thanks for the review!

Damia – Slave Driver!!!  Lol, I mean… hehe ^-^  thanks for the review 

Ancient-Legend – oh dear, so many questions, so little time.  The only scouts who are alive are Minako and Usagi, so the outers really aren't in for too much of a surprise.  Usagi is upset that Minako was 'killed' by Relena, and she want's to put an end to all this.  I think that's about it, thanks for the review!

Transcendent – Is that offer to edit for me still avialible?  I'm so busy with school, I don't have time to scan my fics.  Thanks for the review!!

KC – OMG!!  THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Lol that was such a nice review.  I felt motivated!! Hehe thanks for the review.

Kazzeh Sodapop – Minako will find Usagi in all due time!  I will not give away the story!!!! Lol, you know what I mean, thanks for the review!!

Usagi Asia Maxwell – I know!  I wonder who made up her eyebrows?  I mean who's eyebrows actually come off their face, and fork????  Creepy . lol, thanks for the review!!


	12. Dorothy's in trouble

I'm really sorry about last chapters.. On all my stories (3)! Someone mentioned that I made some really stupid mistakes, like calling Itasha Grace. For anyone who doesn't know, Grace is the name of a girl in one of my other stories, and I had just finished writing that story when I started on Minako's retreat. Again, I apologize, but for anyone who goes to school, I'm sure they can understand the stress and pressure!  
  
Thanks for being so understanding!! ^-^  
  
Special Thank you to Transcendent who edited this for me! THANK YOU ^-^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 12 of Minako's retreat  
  
~*~  
  
Minako launched herself onto the bed roughly. She was seething, but in another sense, she was.. Oh. what was the word for it? Maybe Frustrated? Disappointed?  
  
Minako sighed lightly and pulled her pillow closer. For some reason, the gentle fabric had an intoxicating smell, and it was really comforting. It almost reminded her of Quatre.  
  
With another sigh, Minako turned over in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Quatre was so gentle and kind. In a way, he was only doing what he thought was right, Minako mused.  
  
But still!  
  
With a scream of frustration, Minako flung the pillow at the door. It bounced harmlessly off the door and landed with a soft thud. For some reason, this frustrated Minako more.  
  
"What if Usagi got hurt?" Minako snapped angrily at the hapless pillow, "And I was here, safe and sound? That's not very fair is it? She is the real queen after all. I mean, the other scouts would probably haunt me for eternity!"  
  
The pillow didn't respond.  
  
"Fine!" Minako fumed as she stood and approached the large standing mirror. Staring at it, she felt utterly depressed. Her body was once rich and wonderfully tanned. Her face was always vibrant and brilliant. Now.  
  
Her skin was milky white now, from being inside so much. Her face was beginning to show her stress, and her hair had lost its once vibrant bounce. Minako restrained herself from smashing the mirror into millions of pieces.  
  
"Minako?" Came a timid voice from the door.  
  
Minako sighed heavily as she turned around to face Itasha. The small girl was looking at the ground in shame.  
  
"What's wrong?" Minako asked as she took a step forward. As she did this though, Dorothy stepped out from behind the door.  
  
Minako froze in horror, "Why are you here?"  
  
Dorothy smiled lightly and walked inside the room, calmly locking it after Itasha had ran inside.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Itasha cried as she hurried to Minako.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Minako demanded angrily.  
  
"All of it," Dorothy said smugly, "You said her name was Usagi? So that's the Moon Queens name. I hear she resided on earth for quiet a few years. No doubt we'll be able to track it in some way."  
  
Minako growled, unable to say anything. If they knew what Usagi looked like, it would be an advantage on their side, something she couldn't afford.  
  
"Dorothy," Itasha cried, "Leave her alone!"  
  
"Oh be quiet," Dorothy said thoughtfully as she turned for the door, "I'm sure Relena will be very happ."  
  
SLAM!  
  
Dorothy screamed as the door was slammed in her face. Minako stood with her hand on it, her face deadly calm, "Oh, I don't think Relena needs to know about this,"  
  
"How dare you!" Dorothy hissed, "When Quatre finds out."  
  
"Oh, I don't think he needs to know either,"  
  
"Minako." Itasha whispered as she watched Minako with frightened eyes. This was a side of her she had never seen before.  
  
"I demand to be allowed out of this room immediately!" Dorothy said louder this time, "I'll scream!"  
  
Minako shrugged, "If you scream, I'll be forced to take steps. Naturally, being a soldier and all, I know only one way to shut a screaming person up." She left the sentence open suggestively.  
  
Dorothy remained silent.  
  
"You say anything to anyone and so help me." Minako began.  
  
Itasha shivered at the tone in Minako's voice, suddenly realizing why the woman standing in front of her was not only a queen but a soldier. She was very scary when she was mad.  
  
"F-fine," Dorothy croaked.  
  
Minako sighed and opened the door to allow Dorothy out. In the end, she really didn't have any choice. She couldn't kill Dorothy, not with Itasha standing right there. And the fact Quatre might notice his fiancée was missing.  
  
Whimpering from the corner caught Minako's attention. Immediately she seemed to over come a drastic change.  
  
"Itasha," Minako said softly, leaning down to the girl's height.  
  
"I couldn't do anything," Itasha whispered tearfully, "She covered my mouth so I couldn't say anything,"  
  
"I know," Minako told the child gently, "I don't blame you. I am sorry you had to see that though."  
  
Itasha sniffled slightly, "Minako, I have something I tell you,"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I. know about you being the Queen of Venus."  
  
Silence. Stunned silence seemed to overtake the room as Minako stared at Itasha. Her body was frozen in dread. This was bad. This was very, very bad.  
  
~*~  
  
Dorothy growled lightly as she shut the door of the house. As if she would be scared of by the woman's petty threats.  
  
A small smile made its way over her face. No doubt Relena would be pleased to know about Minako's little alliance.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre tapped his foot lightly as his eyes roamed over his paperwork on his desk. For some reason, he couldn't concentrate today. The fight he had last night with Minako kept popping up in his head.  
  
Quatre wished he could simply apologize to her and make her forget all about that argument, but he knew that wouldn't happen.  
  
The truth was though, he didn't exactly tell Minako the entire truth about why she couldn't contact her friends and family.  
  
There was one more reason. One small reason that kept plaguing his mind, making him feel guilty each time he looked at her.  
  
A part of him wanted her to forget her family and friends. To forget her home and any ties she held to that damn place. Quatre wanted her to only think about here. He wanted her to smile at him, when he returned from attacking Venus and the moon. He wanted her to leap into his arms, happy he was alive, not angry at him for what he had to do.  
  
Quatre sighed and rested his hand on his head. He wanted her to only know him.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi frowned as she stared at all the maps and military equipment surrounding her.  
  
Ever since she had declared war on earth, she had been swamped with papers and work. This whole war thing was way too overrated, Usagi decided as she pushed away the papers surrounding her.  
  
What she needed was Minako.  
  
Minako would know all about organizing a war. That was what Minako did. Minako used to be the leader of the scouts. She was good at these kinds of things.  
  
At this moment in time, Usagi's overly large army was preparing and getting positioning right. Who would have known there was so much organization in one army?  
  
Usagi frowned. Because of Relena's selfishness, she was forced to fight against her own planet. In a way, she felt bad for Relena. They had overlooked one small detail.  
  
Usagi's army not only included the moons army, but Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and even Saturn. Which equaled one hell of a huge army.  
  
In a few days, Earth would be faced against this massive army. Usagi would have to look on as her own people were slaughtered. All this to take down one person. Why were wars so messy?  
  
Usagi sighed again. If only one of her close friends was still alive, this would be so much easier. But this time, she was very much alone.  
  
~*~  
  
I decided to add a bit of dialog for some of the other characters just to kind of end it off. I think now that I've more or less established a plot, im going to start into the fun stuff. Developing Minako and Quatre's relationship! Yay!  
  
Review Responses  
  
Kazzeh Sodapop - Heya!! Thanks for the review! Hehe, sorry for the wait but, ya, school. Lol. Hey, I was thinking of maybe e-mailing some ppl when I update my stories. Want to be e-mailed when I update? If so, to what stories?? ^_^ anyhow, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Prophetess of Hearts - What I was going for was Minako not wanting to break her promise and all. I know that's not a great explanation, so sorry!! Anyways, thanks for the review.  
  
Transcendent - X_X greeeaaat. Lol. I keep doing that for some reason. I was re-reading the first chapter of The Gods Affair a few days ago and realized half way through I switched from calling Minako Aphrodite to Minako X_X lol. I blame school. Thanks for editing and reviewing!  
  
Shadow Fox2 - Here's more! Thanks for the review! ^-^  
  
Asdfsasf - Thanks for the review! Good luck with other stories and all that.  
  
Faith - Lol, don't worry. I have no plans to just leave this story. Though the chapters might take a little while. Thanks for the review!  
  
Minako Winner - **smiles and takes the cookie** It's all worth it. You get your chapter, I get my cookie. I like this deal. Lol. Plus I got a review!! Hehe. I say we go on strike though. Homework is eeeeevil lol. Thanks for the review (And the cookie)  
  
KC - No, I wasn't planning on making Serena a bad person. ^-^ Thank you so much for your amazing review! It meant a lot to me!  
  
Firelightz - I'm so glad you find this interesting! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Jupiter Angel - Your so lucky!! Were did you go? My Vacations are usually to Edmonton (WEST ED!!!) lol but no internet? That's cruel torment! Hehe. I can't tell you that! It would ruin the story!!! Hehe ^-^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Tenshi Hotaru - Hehe it's all good. It was such a nice review ^-^ Thanks you so much for reviewing!  
  
AznxAngel - Aww thank you, that was so nice to say **Whips a tear away** I enjoyed writing that part as well. It was fun to write! Thanks for the review!  
  
LunarAngel288 - I wasn't really planning on it, having Usagi with someone anyways, but I dunno now. I have so many ppl telling me not to put her with someone and others telling me too. well, I'm sure I'll figure it out when the time comes. Maybe a poll or something. ^-^ Thanks for the review! 


	13. Roses

~*~

Minako's Retreat – Chapter 13

~*~

Minako gulped, unable to stop staring at the fidgeting child, "Itasha, you know that's ridiculous, someone like me could never be a queen."

Itasha looked down at the ground, trying to find inspiration from the Persian rug, "Daddy told me it's wrong to lie," she whispered.   
  


Minako groaned mentally, attempting to summon up the courage to tell the innocent child she wasn't the Queen of Venus, but at that moment, Itasha looked up straight into Minako's eyes. 

_Damnit._

Her clear, trusting blue eyes, staring up at her like Minako's very words could change her entire world.  There was so much… Trust, in those innocent blue eyes, Minako almost looked away, ashamed she had even considered telling her a lie.  Had she become so corrupted by war that she would lie to a child?

Grim reality settled in, as she realized Itasha would grow up to realize this world wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as child liked to believe.  She would know death, betrayal, and lies.  This was going to be this innocent child's future.

As Minako stared further into Itasha's eyes, the feeling of depression gave way to warmness.  For some reason, whenever Minako looked at her, she always felt this need to protect her.  _Kind of like jumping in front of a bomb_ Minako reminded herself dryly.

With a loud groan, Minako wrenched her eyes away, and fell back into an armchair.  Itasha followed her, stopping a few feet in front of her.

Minako slowly reached out with her palm out.  Slowly, glitter seemed to collect in her palm, forming a small ball, until the ball widened out into light, then disappeared leaving the glittering henshi pen of Venus.

Itasha gasped, staring at the beautiful object of Venus, "Oh wow… you really are Sailor V!  And the Queen of Venus." She stood in awe.

Minako nodded, also watching the pen fondly.  It always reminded her of home, and of all the times she had spent fighting bad guys with her friends.  

"Minako?" Itasha whispered, almost afraid to break the sacred silence.

"Yes?"

"Can I touch it?"

Minako nodded and held it out to her, somewhat reluctant to let it go.

Itasha seemed like she was holding thin glass the way she was handling the henshi pen, "Minako?" Itasha asked, still concentrating on the pen.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you tried to talk to the Queen of the Moon?" She asked, running her dainty fingers over the small ball. 

Minako faltered for a second, before leaning back into her chair and staring longingly out the window, "Because I'm not allowed."

"Not allowed?" Itasha repeated.

Minako gave her a weak smile, "It's kind of hard to explain, and I really don't want to bore you with the details."

Itasha climbed up onto Minako's lap, "Please tell me," she pleaded.

Minako was about to protest, but one look in those eyes forced her to submit, "Alright."

"Your father and I made a deal, and I don't want to break the deal," Minako explained shortly.  

"But you could just leave!" Itasha protested.

"I could," Minako agreed, "But you have to remember my position.  I am a leader, and I'm expected to set a good example to my people."

"But no one would know," Itasha pointed out.

Definitely not as innocent as she appeared.

"But it's dishonest," Minako pointed out, "You don't do something just because no one will know or notice.  I wouldn't want people to do that to me, so I don't do it to them.  In a way it makes sense."

Itasha sighed, "You should talk to my daddy again.  I know he feels bad about what happened.  I can tell."

"Maybe," Minako agreed reluctantly, "Your father's a good person, but he also knows his priorities."

"I think you're one of his priorities" Itasha said softly.

"Do you really think so?" Minako asked curiously, laying her head against Itasha's.

Itasha opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

Knock knock 

The distinct knocking of someone at the door forced Minako to look up, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Rashid, who was hold a bouquet of flowers the just barely fit threw the doorway.

Itasha giggled merrily as she jumped off Minako's lap and raced over to Rashid, "Oh their so pretty!" she commented upon reaching them.

"Yellow roses…" Minako said absently.  They were some of the nicest roses she had ever seen, each a ripe yellow.

Rashid motioned for Itasha to leave, "Your tutor just arrived, I suggest you get ready." Then turned to Minako as the door shut behind the young girl, "I'm supposed to give these to you."

Minako didn't get a chance to stand as the flowers were pushed into her hands.  There must have been at least fifty roses in the bouquet.

The door shut behind Rashid as he took off after Itasha.  Minako found herself alone staring at the roses.  Slowly she reached up and fingered the velvety petals.

Standing up, Minako placed the roses on the dresser and searched for the card.  After a few minutes of searching she finally found the small card.

Inside was written:

Follow the rose's trail 

Minako blinked in a confused manner.  Follow the roses trail?  Minako walked to her door and opened it, to ask Rashid who sent this when something in the hallway caught her eye.  A trail of yellow petals.

With an amused smile, Minako stepped outside and walked along the trail of spilt petals.  The trail didn't do on for long, before stopping completely outside of a door.

Without hesitation Minako turned the doorknob and walked into the room.

Immediately Minako was bombarded with a very nice scent.  The room she had walked into was a green house, filled with flowers and trees.

An assortment of different colours, shapes and sizes filled the room.  Beautiful flowers such as Tulips, Daisys, roses and daffodils stood proudly.

"Welcome to my greenhouse." Said a voice behind her.

Minako turned around to see Quatre shutting the door behind her.  Minako prepared herself, but it was only half hearted.

"I want to tell you…" he began, "That I'm sorry.  I don't want to fight with you, and I certainly don't want you to avoid me."

Minako said nothing.  Truthfully, she didn't know what to say.

Quatre continued, "I know you can understand why I can't let you leave, but I want you to know I will consider it despite all this.  I don't want you to be unhappy."

Minako felt heat rushing to her face.  He didn't want her to be unhappy?  Did that mean something?

"Quatre…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to fight either."

Quatre flashed her a smile, "I'm glad we agree."

Minako returned the smile, "Me too."

~*~

Duo sat tapping his foot impatiently.  He could sense the sense feelings from his friends around him.  War made then all like this.

Relena had already begun rallying people to her, to fight as soldiers.  Himself, Heero, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa would lead them into battle.   She had said it would be soon. 

The thought of being the one to bring a bunch of innocent people to their deaths, had never really appealed to Duo, but he hadn't questioned Relena's decision.  So why was he having second thoughts now?

The door opened and closed, leaving a smiling Quatre standing in the doorway.

"What are you so happy about?" Duo asked, yawning as he stretched out.

"Nothing at all." Was Quatre's only reply.

"So…"

"Oh." Quatre said suddenly, "Relena wants us in her office tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Trowa question, "Isn't that a little soon?"

He shrugged, "That's what Relena wanted."

There was a long pause, as everyone realized just how close this war was.  Probably in a few days, they would find themselves slaughtering innocent people yet again.  Was this really the way to achieve peace?

~*~

A special thank you to Transcendent, Who edited this for me.  Thank you!

Review Responses:

Jewels14 – Aww Thank you!  That's so nice of you to say.  Thanks for the review!

Xtreme Nuisance – lol, Here's more.  Thanks for the review! ^___^

Susami Masaki – Here's your update, thanks for taking the time to review!

Talum – Yes she is ^^ Thanks for the review!

Water Angel1 – I wish I was as poor as Minako, she gets to stay with the Gundam pilots. Lol, thanks for the review!

etoile noir - Thanks ^____^ Come on though, would you come back if I wasn't so evil?  -_^ lol thanks for the review!

Usagi Asia Maxwell - Thank god, SOMEONES going to kill her.  Lol whenever I watch Gundam wing and she's on it, I always find I can't keep my eyes off her eyebrows.  I mean they stick out!  Does she like gel them or something?  Lol, thanks for the review!

Zaeria – Who knows, Minako seems to be late a lot like Usagi, she might not -_^ lol, thanks for the review!

Minako Winner – **Munches on her cookie** I'm sooo glad I'm on my x-mas holidays ^^ no more annoying homework!  Do you know what I realized?  I hadn't put you down as one of my fav authors!  I can't believe that!  I've been reading your stories for so long!  When are you going to continue them?  Like A love worth waiting for and A lady's love?  Those were my favs!  They were some of the first fics I ever read when I came on here! (imagine my surprise when you started reviewing to my fics lol,) Anyways, who doesn't want Dorothy dead?  She stabbed Quatre!  **Grumble grumble** lol, thanks for the review!

Venus fan - I'll consider it -_^ lol, kidding.  Thanks for the review!

flamin-phyinix – I know that wasn't fast but I tried!  Thanks for the review!

Airlady – Thanks for the review!  I promise to keep writing -_^

Midnight Lilly – For some reason, this review seems familiar… Anyways, you brought up a very valid point about why they don't use their powers and things like that.  I'll try and add that at some part of the story to clear up things.  Sorry!

Tenshi-Hotaru – lol, you sounded tired. @_@ me too.  I've been staying up late trying to update ALL my stories.  Uuurg all 13.. or is it 14 now?  I've lost count -__-;; lol, thanks for the review!

crystalgem2003 – You make it sound so simple!  Lol, I WISH I could, but that would just bore the hell out of everyone and then I would be flames until I was crispy.  ^_^ Thanks for the review!

AznxAngel – Dorothy and Relena will get their dues in all good time ^__^ I know what you mean about having a younger sister like her, I mean look at me!  I got stuck with a mouthy little brother!  Aaaaarg the humanity. Lol Thanks for the review!

Shadow Fox2 – Thanks for the review, sorry it took so long @_@ I've been swamped lol.

Kazzeh Sodapop – See if I told you all of those things, then you wouldn't review any more!  Lol, sorry this took so long, thanks for the review!

Faith - I'm so glad your enjoying this!  Thanks for the review, it made ME smile -_^

Jupiter Angel - @_@ wow.  Lol, you thought it all out didn't you? I'm not sure about having the youma's and all that.  I regretted putting in one at the beginning, and have been trying to stay away from the whole monster thing ., but I really appreciated your idea!  If you have any others, please tell me!  All my idea's are having to be split up between 4 gw/sm stories and I'm running out of them!  Thanks for the review! Oh ya!  How's the story coming along?

firelightz – Thanks for the review!  Honestly I wouldn't mind being Minako right now, I mean that rock just happens to be Quatre ^^ lol thanks!

Thanks to everyone who read my story!  You guys are great!

Also, Anyone who wants to an e-mail when I update Minako's Retreat, please say so and leave your e-mail!  Thanks!

~Ceso


	14. Fun before the war

~*~

Minako's Retreat – Chapter 14

~*~

Relena tapped her foot, an evil, yet gleeful smile overcame her face.  She was in a good mood.  For the first time in a long time, she finally knew the identity of one of the Queens.  This was a good thing indeed.

Dorothy sat in front of Relena, her face passive.

She had told Relena everything she had heard that day.  It was said only the Queens of the planets and a few chosen ones knew the true identity of each Queen.  Minako was hardly, in Dorothy's opinion, a normal person.  Which lead her to believe one thing…Minako was the Queen of Venus. 

And even if she wasn't, she knew Relena would have her hung, thinking she was the Queen of Venus.  Dorothy laughed mentally.  She had finally found a way to get back at Minako.  She and Quatre could finally get married with no interruptions.

"We need to do this carefully." Relena whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

Even to Dorothy, Relena had become slightly… odd.  She sometimes whispered odd things to herself, sometimes locking herself in a room for days at a time.  She had become paler, with dark bags under eyes.  

"Why can't we just kill her?

Relena looked at her as though she was stupid, "I can't just _kill_ someone with no proof.  No, we need her to come out and admit her identity."

Dorothy tapped her foot lightly on the floor.  Getting Minako to admit she was the Queen of Venus, when really they only suspected it would be difficult.  They needed something that meant a lot to her…. Something she would give her life for…

"I've got it!" Dorothy gasped, standing up.

"Wh—" Relena was unable to finish her sentence because at that time, The door opened and her Gundam pilots walked in.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Duo looked taken back, "What do you mean?  You _asked_ us to come in yesterday."

Relena blinked in surprised, "I… did?"

"Yes," Trowa said.  If you knew Trowa well enough, you could see the annoyance in his eyes.  All of them were busy, and to be called in for nothing was a bit of an insult.

"Something about the war maybe?" Quatre chipped in.

"About the…Oh yes!"  Relena smiled a sickly sweet smile, "Now I remember.  Please take a seat.  Dorothy, we'll talk later on."

Dorothy nodded, giving Quatre a quick smile before stepping outside.

~*~

"Minako!" Itasha groaned, "You're not paying attention!" 

"Eh?"

Itasha glared in frustration, "You said you would help me with my homework!"

Minako stared at the wall for a few minutes more before turning back to Itasha, "But it's so boring…"

"And you think _I_ like it?"

Minako smiled, "Then I have an idea, let's get out of here!  Go somewhere fun." 

As a child, it didn't take long for Itasha to make up her mind.  Before long, they were in the limo and driving to the place of Minako's choice.

"So where are we going?" Itasha asked curiously.

"Well…" Minako grinned childishly, "That's a secret."

"Come on… _please_ tell me." Itasha whined.

"Nope!  It doesn't matter anyway, we're here."

Itasha eagerly looked out the window, and to her surprise, she found herself staring at a go-cart racing track.

"A go-cart racing track?" She asked lamely.

"Yes…" Minako said defensively, "What's wrong with that?"

Itasha simply smiled impishly at her, before stepping out of the vehicle.  Minako followed.

Once inside they were both seated in two go-carts and placed on the track.  Despite their size differences, Minako and Itasha both received the same sized racecars.

The workers gave the carts a quick push, and they were off.

Minako noticed that despite Itasha's small frame and youngness, she was very skilled at the wheel.

In fact, Minako found this out first hand when Itasha ran her into the tires.

"This is war!" Minako yelled as Itasha speed off.

After Itasha had lapped her twice, Minako was finally free of the tires, and speed off after the laughing girl.

After getting ran into the tires three more times, Minako finally decided they had enough of go-carting. 

"So where to next?" Itasha asked brightly, as if she hadn't been rubbing in the fact she had won a few moments ago.

"We're going to one of my most favorite places in the world.

"Which would be…" Itasha stopped talking as they stopped in front of a large building entitled, "Arcade".

"Oh."

The first machine Minako stopped at was racing game… Which Itasha beat her at… three times in a row.

After playing games for a while, Minako and Itasha finally sat down and ordered milkshakes and pizza.

"Minako… this was fun." Itasha smiled brightly.

Minako noted that the girl's face had become so much livelier since the first time she had met her.

"Are you happy?" Minako asked softly.  She didn't know why she had asked, but it was important to her.

"Yes… very.  Will you stay with us forever?" 

Minako went silent.  Sometime she forgot how Itasha was a child, and how she did have fantasies like this… Stay with them forever?  There was no way she could do that.  Whether anyone knew it or not, she had a planet to run… Minako couldn't play babysitter forever. 

"No, I'm afraid I will have to leave soon." Minako explained.

"What about me?" Itasha asked, almost fearfully.

Minako smiled, "You'll stay with your father and your new stepmother.  You'll be happy Itasha.  In time, you won't even remember my name."

"You say that like your going to leave tomorrow!" Itasha cried.

Minako smiled sadly, "I could leave at any time… you know about me… about what I am.  Itasha I may need to leave today for all I know."

"Bu-but you said you wouldn't leave so long as my father said you couldn't." Itasha said tearfully.  Tears had already begun running down the small girls face.

"I said I wouldn't leave because I respected him, and I didn't want to break the deal we had.  But you must understand that millions of people will _die_ if I don't do something." Minako reached over and took the girls hand in hers, "Itasha… I want you to know since the first day I've met you, you made me change."

"Is… that bad?"

"No," Minako smiled, "No, it's a good thing.  I was pretty lost since my friends died.  I wasn't able to feel normal emotions.  I felt like I was falling.  But then I met you, and as time went by, I began feeling things I hadn't felt since my friends died.  What I mean to say is… Thank you."

"Minako…" Itasha cried wrapping her arms around Minako, "I love you."

Minako smiled threw her own tears, wrapping her arms tightly around the small girl, "I love you too."

~*~

"Gentlemen, our army is ready to move." Relena told them briskly, "I plan to be in space a week from today, ready to fight.  We'll give the moon queen one more chance to surrender, though."

"A week?" Duo asked, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, "A week is too soon."

Relena regarded Duo coolly before shaking her head, "We move in a week.  No questions."

Duo was about to open his mouth to speak, but Quatre beat him too it, "I don't think you understand what you're saying.  You're rushing thousands of men into war.  War isn't something that's over in a day.  Thousands will _die_ if you make a childish move like that." 

Relena didn't even flinch.  Her eyes seemed to darken as she replied, "I will kill her… the Moon Queen will pay." 

Whether or not the pilots were meant to hear that, all five of them heard it quiet clearly. 

A shudder passed through Quatre as he looked into her eyes.  They were nothing like the kind ones she once had.  It seemed like slowly over the years, Relena had become what most would describe as evil.  And to be honest, it worried them all.

No one made any effort to respond to what they heard.

"You will get your Gundams and be ready to fight as well; you will lead my army.  When you find them… when you find the Queen of the Moon… do not kill her.  Bring her to me."  She said hungrily, "You _will_ fight for me…" Her facial features softened, "Please." 

Quatre stood, anger was written on his face as he walked out the door, unable to watch the person he had once called his friend, talk about killing innocent people with no regard.

He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.  This war… he had to fight.  He would kill Minako's friends…. Maybe even her family.  How could he ask her to stay with him, when he was doing this?  It wasn't right.

In his heart, Quatre knew why he didn't want Minako to leave.  It wasn't because he was afraid she would tell Relena.  It was because is she fought… Quatre would have to kill her.

~*~

Hey guys!  I finally updated!  Sorry about the wait!

A special thank you to Transendent who edited this for me ~ Thanks!

**Review Responses:**

**Zaeria – **Things seem to be looking up -_^ Thanks for the review!

**Mimi - **Minako's always been my favorite, and she's so much fun to write about, Thanks for the review!

**Water Angel1 – **lol, thank you, and thanks for the review!

**AznxAngel – **If you steal Quatre, then what would I do?  I wouldn't be able to write anymore! Lol, thanks for the review!

**Kallista Starshooter – **Sure, if I forget though, Im really sorry, I have a horrible memory.  Thanks for the review!

**Xtreme Nuisance – **But if you killed her, then she would never be able to contact Usagi, and then I would have no story… which would be bad.  Lol Thanks for the review!

**Tenshi-Hotaru – **lol, I finally got around to cleaning everything up.  Got rid of a bunch of useless stories and im redoing few.  It takes a long time @_@ lol, I'll see if I can get Minako to strangle Dorothy, thanks for the review!

**kaze no ai - **Thank you, and thanks for the review -_^

**Heero's Bunny **- lol, thank you.  Im glad your enjoying the story, sorry it took so long.  Thanks for the review!

**Archangela** **- **at least someone agrees with me -_^ thanks for the review!

**Ivy Tearen – **Er… actually I wasn't planning on putting her with anyone.  It's crossed my mind a few times, but in the end, I'm not too sure.  Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Fox2 – **lol, thank you, Im glad its exciting, and thanks for the review!

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's – **That's a good idea, getting Itasha to help out.  I think I may just do that… I'll just have to think of an event for this though… lol, thanks for the idea and the review!

**flamin-phyinix - **Sorry about the length, thanks for the review!

**Shini no Tenshi – **lol I'm so sorry about the cliffy and the wait!  I'm so terrible! Thanks for the review!

**Transcendent – **lol, good point.  I feel bad for Usagi, but I'm sure she'll manage -_^ Thanks for editing and reviewing!

**Jewels14 – **Thank you and thank you so much for the review!

**KC - **The other scouts are dead, poor Usagi's all by herself.  Lol, ya Quatre knows Minako's from Venus, lol, I think that's all I can answer, thanks for the review!

**Midnight Lilly **- ^-^; I'm really sorry you're not enjoying this, but I'll explain this as best I can.  Minako won't leave because she promised Quatre she wouldn't, its not a matter of being weak, its about her being honest, and a good person.

**Childish Little Tenshi – **lol thanks, sorry for the long wait, And thanks for the review!

~*~

That's it for now!  Till next time!

~Ceso


	15. The Deadliest Move of All REDONE

**Important Note: No, this chapter is not new, but I have made a VERY IMPORTANT change to it. Please skip to the bottom (if you've already read it) and read the very last sentence + my comments to understand the changes made. Thank you.**

**Minako's Retreat **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**>**

Even that one day could not quench the feelings of anxiety the now threatened to overcome Minako's entire being. Sleep evaded her, causing Minako to toss and turn, her mind firmly stuck on the war.

She had once read, that the wait before the battle was the worst part. And at the point, Minako couldn't have agreed more. Everything was so quiet it was almost painful.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the war was dragging ever closer. Quatre's mood had become withdrawn; his eyes rarely met hers anymore. His guilt was evident on his stormy features.

Minako knew why he was guilty; his guilt came from the war. Unfortunately his guilt was nothing compared to hers. She knew she would have to break her promise to Quatre and it was killing her inside.

But she needed to be by Usagi's side. It was her duty not only as an ally, but also as her friend. No promise would keep Minako from Usagi's side in the long run; there was no more time for hesitation.

Minako stood staring at the large mirror. It seemed to be something she did too often. She often wondered if she was ready to take up the throne, if she was ready to put millions of people's lives in her hands.

A part of her wished she could just block the whole war out. Maybe she could stay here with Quatre and Itasha…

A wistful smile overcame her features. If only.

Itasha sat gravely on her bed; her thoughts were on things a child her age should never have to think about.

There was no more adventurous light in her eyes, no more bounce in her step.

Her room was dark, yet the shadows didn't scare her. Not anymore anyway.

Suddenly something caught her attention. It was the almost silent sound of flesh against carpet.

"Hello?" She said instinctively as she turned to face the window.

A large dark silhouette consumed by darkness prevented her from seeing the intruder. She noticed her window was open, the curtains just barely moving. There was never much wind here.

The intruder didn't say anything, instead choosing to step out of the shadows.

"Do you need something?" She tried again, ignoring the fear that rose in her as he revealed to her his masked face.

Itasha took a step backwards towards the door, "You must want to see my daddy, if you'll just hold on, and I'll get him for you. As she turned around though, the man jumped at her. A greasy cloth was shoved roughly against her face.

The drugs began to take effect immediately.

Itasha knew she needed something… anything to get her fathers attention. Her eyes began to droop and her muscles began to relax.

The she saw a small glimmer of hope. A small, yet tall side table held up a very delicate vase. With her last pathetic bit of strength, Itasha kicked out, just as her world went black.

Quatre paced the length of his room. Yet again he was faced with another sleepless night. It seemed like ever since this war had bore some connection to Minako, he hadn't gotten a decent night sleep.

For the first time in a long time, Quatre had considered abandoning the war entirely. Did he have the determination to see that though?

It was on a suddenly urge that Quatre decided to make sure Itasha was asleep. To be honest, he had been feeling bad about not spending so much time with her lately, but the she had also been spending a lot of time with Minako.

Only the soft brush of her feet against the carpet disturbed the eerie silence.

_Crash!_

Quatre jumped; surprised by the sound, but his soldier sense quickly forced him to focus. The crash had come from the floor almost directly underneath him, which meant either Minako's room, or Itasha's.

As he ran swiftly down the stairs, Quatre knew he had to make a decision, either Minako or Itasha. His hear pounded, knowing if he made the wrong decision, it might result in injury or even death to one or the other.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Quatre had made his decision. Minako would have been angry is he had chosen differently.

Grabbing a gun from the nearest table, Quatre kicked in the door to Itasha's room.

The silence that met him chilled his heart to the core. The side table had been knocked over, with the vase that it once held, shattered in a million places. A sure sign of struggle.

"Quatre?" Came a worried voice from inside the room.

Quatre knew this voice too well, "Minako," he replied hoarsely, "Where is she?"

Quatre was filled with a dumb sense of confusion. Could it have been Minako who had done this?

"What's going on?" Came the harsh voice of Wufei. Quatre didn't need to turn around to know everyone was standing there.

She was gone by the time I got here…" Minako trailed off, turning away from the open window.

"Quatre, you should have known better than to trust the enemy."

"What?" Minako asked in surprise, "You don't honestly think I –"

"Minako, you were the first one here, and Heero's right, you have the most evidence against you." Quatre said quietly, but as he spoke, he became angrier.

"And you have the most reason." Duo scowled.

"What would that be?" Minako snapped, anger getting the better of her.

"If you held Itasha hostage, you could force Quatre not only to let you go, but to tell you Earths strategy plans for the war.

Anger flooded through Minako like wildfire. She was hurt that Quatre would even consider this notion. She felt betrayed in more than one sense. Minako felt tears of frustration build up in her eyes. She wanted to find Itasha before anything back happened to her.

"Fine." Minako hissed, her body rigged, "Believe what you want."

"Minako, just tell us where my daughter is, and we can talk about this rationally."

Something inside Minako snapped at that moment. How _dare_ they accuse her of kidnapping someone she had grown to love so much.

"I am not so pathetic that I would steal a child." Minako said in a dangerously quiet voice, "If I really wanted to leave, what makes you think you could have stopped me?" Minako stood, looking for all the world, the queen that she was.

"Minako, I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist upon confining you to your room until further notice." Quatre said stiffly, ignoring that pain that came with each word.

For the first time since Quatre had met Minako, he watched as a single tear rolled down her creamy cheek. It took all his strength not to take back everything he had just said and take her into his arms, but the need for his daughter over rode that.

"Fine." Minako said looking down. She felt exhausted, and more helpless than she had ever felt in her entire life.

Quatre nodded, "Rashid, take her to her room." And with a last smoldering look, Quatre stepped out of the room.

Rashid hesitantly took a step towards her.

"I can't believe he thought I did it." Minako whispered tearfully.

"Miss Aino?"

"I'm coming... just…" Minako suddenly on impulse clasped her hands together and prayed as she had never prayed before. She not only prayed to the latter Aphrodite, but to any of the other gods that would listen.

"Please forgive my absence and carelessness. It had been years since I last considered the throne of Venus, and for that, I am ashamed. But please, ignore that, at least for this moment and hear my desperate plea. Please watch over the small girl of whom I have grown to love as my own. I would gladly give my life for her..."

Minako bowed her head, muttered a few more words and swiftly walked out of the room.

If Rashid had heard anything she had just said, he gave no evidence of it.

When she walked into her room, she heard the unmistakable click of the door being locked. She didn't need to look to know there were probably people standing guard outside of it.

As means of distraction, Minako flicked the T.V. on. Unable to fall asleep, she watched it all night.

It was 10 in the morning and Quatre was at his wits end. The police had been searching all night and hadn't come up with anything. Even the Preventors had been searching.

It was at 10, that every T.V. all over the world turned, and the face of Relena, Queen of the world was everywhere.

"What the hell.." Duo muttered, leaning forward, "Quatre, come look at this.

Reluctantly Quatre and his fellow pilots filed into the room. The pilots remained quiet as their Queen delivered the most disturbing message in earth's History.

"People of Earth. It is with a heavy heart that I am forced to deliver this message. It has been brought to my attention that the Queen of Venus has secretly been residing here on Earth. She has been cunningly using her time here to spy on us and gather valuable information that would give Venus the upper hand in the war. Because of this I have been force to take drastic measures to flush out the spy.

Relena took a deep breath and began addressing the Queen of Venus

"If you are watching this right now, than I want you to know I wish to resolve this as quietly as possible. Turn yourself in as an innocent life is now rests in your hands."

The T.V. then went dark, leaving the world in a state of confusion, anger and suspicion.

Quatre stared in horror at the now blank T.V. He wasn't stupid; it was just too much of a coincidence not to be. Relena had Itasha.

"I can't believe she's doing this.." Duo said, staring at the screen with a sense of horrified awe.

"So what are we going to do?" Wufei asked, looking at Quatre expectantly.

"You're not going to do anything." Came a very familiar voice from behind them.

"Minako..." Quatre said in a apologetic manner.

"Save it." Minako snapped. The pain was still fresh in her heart.

"You should be in your room." Heero said, crossing his arms.

"Screw you." Minako scowled, "Like you could keep me in there at a time like this."

"You're probably one of the Queen's spies." Trowa accused.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of being wrong?" Minako growled, trying to mask the hurt their accusations caused. She stepped in front of them, "Your wrong on both accounts. One: I'm not a spy. Two: I don't belong to the Queen."

"So you lied about being a soldier from Venus?" Wufei said in a smug manner.

"Not at all. What makes this whole thing rather amusing, had the circumstances been different, that your daughter figured it out, and five grown men couldn't."

"What?"

Minako shook her head, "Now isn't the time. We need to get to Itasha. I'll explain later."

>

**The pilots don't know that Minako is the Queen of venus!** **I'm really sorry to those who have read this story already. I've never felt right about the way I ended chapter 15. I felt it was rushed and it could have been better. My mistake was wanting to finish a story and not taking the time to make it decent.**

**I can't apologize enough for being impatient and idiotic.**

**Ceso**


End file.
